


Haruhi's Puppy

by EsaAnnie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Blackmail, Child, D/s, Fluff, KyoHaru fluff, M/M, Male!Haruhi, Master/Pet, Romance, Seme!Haruhi, Uke!Kyoya, master - Freeform, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsaAnnie/pseuds/EsaAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU? What if Haruhi was a boy who could pull off blackmailing Kyoya Ootori, the most emotionless and conniving person everyone knew, to be his cute, little companion? But what if Kyoya was more damaged than people knew? My first fanfiction. Warning: OOC!Kyoya, OOC!Haruhi, and a little character bashing! Main HaruhixKyoya, 10% TamakixKyoya, MorixOC & other pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfiction so thank you for deciding to read it on a whim :) I've read a lot of fanfiction, so I decided to write one myself. Please if you do post a flame, don't be harsh about it. Not everyone likes everything and that's okay :)
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana and Kota. =

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I couldn't believe I was in Japan again after how long I was in America.  _Five years is a long time to be away from your home._  A lot has changed since I was here years ago, my father was not a secret transvestite who has to hide his secret because of his rank as one of the richest men in Japan. Last time I lived here, he was in competition with whoever was ranked #5 and now he has secured his place at #3. Also, I had to grow my hair out so I looked more like a girl to hide from the assassins who killed my mother.

**~ Flashback: Ranka's Pov ~**

_"Go, Haruhi. I will be fine and so will you," I reassured him as tears ran down my face. I didn't want to lose another important person in my life. I could still see how, almost in slow motion, the bullets hit my wife, Kotoko, right in the middle of her forehead and two in her chest. I grabbed my 11 year old son and hid him in the pantry with myself as soon as I saw the men swerving into my driveway to come for my wife. I sent many guards to stop the two hit men but the guards too fell to the ground. They then rushed in and brutally killed my wife and had the nerve to laugh and comment on how "easily" she died as I watched in horror, hoping the hand over Haruhi's eyes would be enough to block the sight of his dear mother dying. I vowed that day that I would be both a mother and father for my son._

_When I returned to reality, Haruhi was switching between staring at me in shock and muttering to himself. He did this for another minute or two until he finally thought of something to say._

_"B-but, Dad!" Haruhi sputtered, "It would be better if we didn't separate; we need to be there for each other." This only caused me to cry more as I hugged him tight._

_"I know, son. I wish we could, but I don't want to lose you too and so soon, can you understand that?"_

_He looked down at his shoes and thought some more until he had reached his silent decision, hitting his fist on his flat-out palm in an 'Aha!' moment._

_"I agree to go away, but you have to call a lot, okay? Also, I can come back once you find the killers."_

_I laughed, "Of course you can come back! What, do you think I'm just gonna get rid of you and never find you again?"_

_He just looked down at his feet again and smiled, "No..."_

_'Ugh! He's just so cute!' I ran at him, picked him up in a hug and spun him around. "You're so cute!" I put him down and looked around for someone._

_"Ah, Mr. Kennard! Come here so I can introduce you," I bellowed._

_A tall man of exactly six feet ran up to Haruhi and I and Haruhi's mouth just about dropped in shock. He had light brown hair that almost went over his right eye and speaking of eyes. He had the sharpest green eyes anyone has ever seen naturally. He wore middle class clothes that made him look like an American skater boy when really he was one of the toughest bodyguards in Japan around Haruhi's age and he was only fifteen. They say that he trained with the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families when he was younger._

_The man held his hand out to Haruhi and introduced himself with a 100-watt smile, "Hello, sir. I am Dakota Kennard and I'll be both your bodyguard and one of your caretakers while we're in America. You're dad has hired a couple of maids too."_

_Haruhi tried to hide his blush while he studied him but I definitely saw it, as I'm sure Mr. Kennard did too. "S-sir? Oh, please Dakota, just call me Fujioka or Haruhi."_

_Mr. Kennard's eyes widened. "Are you sure, S-Haruhi? I feel that's a little improper. You also talk very mature for an eleven year old," he said that last part a little towards me._

_I put an arm around my son and smiled, "Yeah, he's been a big reader since he was three and he can read on a high school level by now." Haruhi just nodded at this._

_"Also, I am very sure, Dakota. Can I shorten that, even? To Dako or Kota?"_

_"Kota is fine I-i guess, Haruhi."_

_Just then a man came up to me in a suit and told me the plane was ready to go. I rushed Mr. Kennard and Haruhi to the plane as Haruhi and I said our last goodbyes._

_**~ End of Flashback ~** _

I still remember the day my father told me all of what happened and why they wanted my mother assassinated. She was a lawyer who took on a huge case that she thought would be her biggest break yet and it was when she won. The prosecution wasn't happy with the results thought and sent an assassin to the lawyer who won the case, which happened to be my mother. I'll never forget my father's face when I told him I knew all this and that I watched her get shot. He was so heartbroken that he couldn't protect me from that sight. They found the man, who ordered my mother to die two years ago, but my father wanted me to finish my middle school years in America and I agreed, though i did come home for summer breaks and holidays for those two years now that it was safe.

I reach up to touch my shorter hair, glad to have it back to this length after the embarrassment I went through in school of at least 10 guys confessing to me a month. Not that I didn't like it since a lot of them were  _very_  cute, but I knew it wouldn't work out and I didn't want to fall in love with someone only to be going back to Japan any day.

Kota and I became best friends over the years together and I definitely trust him with my life by now. He was the first person I openly admitted I was gay to and he couldn't have been happier for me. I knew all his secrets and he knew all mine. He was really fun to be around and I wish he would be here in Japan right now, but he went to go visit his family for the rest of first week back. It's only been three days but it just feels weird walking alone now that he was with me almost 24/7.

I was just walking past the Suoh's second manor when I saw it.  _The_ Kyoya Ootori, from the second richest family was  _making out_  with Tamaki Suoh, from the richest family in Japan. I quickly took a photo with my phone and sent it to every other device I had just in case something happened to my phone.  _The fact that they would risk being seen doing this in public is saying a lot here. Not that being gay here in Japan is necessarily a law-breaking act, but most of the citizens look down upon you and loose their respect for you if you are gay._

I watched around the corner of the bush as Tamaki Suoh, with a loving smile, turned around and walked to the door of his home. What I found odd was the fact that Suoh's face changed to a smirk as soon as Ootori couldn't see it.  _Wait, I thought Ootori was supposed to be the rotten one who only uses people for money and power._ I took a picture of that too.

I watched as Ootori fixed himself from looking like such a love-sick puppy to a professional guy and pushed up his glasses. I looked over the photos to make sure they were blackmail worthy.  _He's not bad looking; I at least have to say that._ Just as he was about to get in the car, I found myself having the urge to call out to him, but resisted, knowing there was a better time and place for this.

I waited just about a week before walking by the Suoh's manor again.  _Just in time_ , I thought as I saw the end of a similar scene between Suoh and Ootori as he was leaving his house. I waited until he got to his car before aproaching him.

"So, you and Tamaki Souh, eh?"

He tried to hide the fact that I startled him as he turned and raised a brow, as if I didn't deserve to hear his voice.

""Hm? Cat got your tongue? Maybe a few pictures might loosen your lips? And teach you some respect while we're at it," I smirked.

He glared at me for some time before sighing, "Are you going to explain whatever you think you know or you could you just scram already?"

I brought out my phone and scrolled to the picture of the two making out and showed him. It could be considered very raunchy since Suoh just about had Ootori's shirt off and his glasses were cockeyed but Tamaki seemed to look like the perfect gentleman with not a hair out of place, ignoring the fact that he was practically grinding up on a man. Ootori gasped quietly and turned around to his driver to tell him he would be walking home. He didn't speak until the driver left.

"Let's go for a walk, eh?" Ootori asked, breathing as if he was trying to hold back his tears.

I nodded and we walked for a couple minutes into the poorer or 'commoner' part of town. "If you don't want these going viral and you want them to disappear, I only ask for one thing."

All of a sudden he pulled me into an alleyway and I gasped. He pushed me up against the brick wall of the building behind us. He took a step or two back and stared at me. He didn't look like the love-sick puppy or the professional man everyone knew him as. He looked... broken for a second until he worked up the nerve to say something.

"W-what do you want from me, m-money? P-power?" He stammered, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

I smiled and acted like I was thinking about it when really I knew exactly what I wanted.

"I want you to be my puppy."

"W-what is that? S-some weird cosplay fetish?" Ootori sputtered, pushing his glasses up, again.

I giggled, "No, silly. You're too cute to be some butler or a servant." I took a step toward him as he told a step back. Step for step. Step for step. "You only have two more steps behind you, what are you gonna do then, Kyoya?" He didn't listen and slammed his back to the opposite walk that I was on. I slammed my hands on each side of his head and he flinched. "As I was saying, you're too cute to waste," I took off his glasses and ran a hand down his face slowly, not to startle him too much, almost caressing his cheek. He surprisingly closed his eyes and leaned into my touch. "Being my puppy entails that you'll be cared for as if you're a guest of mine but you only answer to me and whoever else I tell you to. You would be my property and mine only to do with as I wish. I could bring you pleasure," I rubbed my other hand along his chest, "or pain," As I flicked his nose with the hand that was on his face. He scrunched his faces in a cute way and his eyes shot open. He stared at me for a few minutes until his eyes widened. He tried to snatch his glasses from my front shirt pocket and I jumped back. He again looked at me with those brownish-grey eyes of his.  _Why he would wear glasses when he has such beautiful eyes._

"Explain to me why I would give into  _that_ again?" He sneered, though his eyes didn't say the same emotion, they said that he was nervous over something and that he was guilty.  _He thinks he's cheating on Suoh. I only feel a little bad._ He kept fidgeting with his hands too.

"D-did you forget your reasoning or did you just want to play games here?" His voice snapped me out of whatever trance i was in while I was studying him. At least he gained a little confidence here.

"No, I didn't forget. Kyoya Ootori, third son of Yoshio Ootori. You have to work the hardest if you want to be heir to the Ootori Company. You're a second year at Ouran Academy and you're father will be deciding who will be the heir to the company on the night of you graduate."

'What does this have to do with anything?"

"Do you think your father would like to name the title of heir of the biggest medical company to his only gay son?" I smirked.

"Shit. I forgot about that and I don't think I'm gay... Tamaki and I were just experimenting I guess... But I find you very attractive, so I can't be totally gay, right?" He looked me up and down and seemed to be studying me. I was wearing some semi-skinny jeans and a long cotton shirt that could pass me off as a flat-chested girl.

"Kyoya, I'm a guy."

His jaw just about dropped to the ground, "H-how? I mean, I know  _how_ but y-you just look so...feminine. This is crazy though, one moment I'm just experimenting with Tamaki and now you show up with this  _deal_  almost and I just don't know what to do!" He started to mumble to himself but loud enough for me to hear him.

"Well you could always agree...?"

Kyoya still looked unsure, "How long would I have to do this? Are you just going to be cruel and hold this over me for the rest of my career or what?"

"Until the end of your school year and we'll go from there, deal?"

Kyoya eyed me once again and then, to both of our surprise, he smiled, "Deal."

I smiled back and handed him the glasses, "You've earned these."

Kyoya then offered to walk me home but I declined, "I'll call my chauffeur for us both." I walked a little ways away and called him.

"Sir?"

I flinched at the title but continued on, "Yes, hello Henry. Could you come pick me and a friend up? We're on... 21st street."

"Yes, Sir. Is that all?"

"Actually no, is my father home?"

"No, he's at that okama bar and told me to tell you that he will be there for the week. Also that Mr. Kennard will be coming home earlier then expect because there were complications in his trip."

"Okay! Thank you."

"Anytime, Sir."

I hung up and quickly texted my dad to make sure it was okay for me to bring Kyoya over for a while.

He quickly texted back:  _Is this 'friend' male or female?_

H:  _Male, why?_

R:  _*squeals* Yay! My son has a boyfriend!_

H:  _It's not like that! I'm just using him for my own gain._

R:  _Ooh, I didn't know my son likes to be the dominate type...!_

H:  _DAD! *embarrassed*_

I then heard the limo drive up and a door open. I looked up from texting my dad and saw Kyoya texting someone too, I walked over and grabbed his tie and dragged him to the limo. He got in first and then I got in next to him.

"I would have easily gotten into the limo if you asked..." Kyoya whined with a little glare in his eyes from embarrassment.

"I know, but it was funnier to see you so in shock," I reasoned, rubbing the side of his face in comfort. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the seat. Soon he started to doze on my shoulder, but when we went over a bad pothole, he whimpered at his position.

"Do you want to lie on my lap?" I asked hopefully.

He sleepily nodded and laid his head down and I ran my fingers through his hair. He let out a small moan as he fell fast asleep but the more he moaned, the more turned on I was getting.  _Bad mind! Don't take everything so dirtily._ I eventually too fell asleep, failing to not let moans affect me.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I woke up when the limo went around a sharp turn. I was lean on this lump and I felt the texture of denim against my cheek.  _That's weird; none of the guys wear jeans when they could afford better pants._

I shot up from what-or rather  _who-_ I was lying on and looked at him.  _Oh, this guy._  I can't believe that I agreed to this deal but he's just so  _hot_. And his hands were just  _amazing._ It took all my might not to make a sound when he touched my face back in that alley.  _Tamaki never tried to seduce me like this guy did and even if he did, I don't think I would ever feel what I did when it with this guy._

Tamaki.

Oh my god, I just agreed to be some kind of slave to this guy when I'm already  _kinda_ -dating Tamaki. I mean, I think that's what we're leading ourselves to...I mean...ugh, I don't know what I mean!  _What's wrong with me lately?_  Ever since Tamaki accidentally kissed me in the kitchen of the Host Club, I just can't keep up this act that I'm in control of everything anymore. Then this guy rushes into my life...

This guy this, this guy that.  _Who the hell is he?_ He had to have at least a little money to afford to have a limo and a driver but he dresses like an American commoner, that why I walked him to the commoner districts instead of walking him to my house.

All of a sudden, we went around another turn and he fell onto my chest. I tried to control my breathing as it started to heighten. He groaned on stomach and i quickly shut my eyes. I felt as he brought his arms around my waist and hoisted himself up a little so he was laying more of his body on me and I could feel that  _lump_ of his up against the side of my thigh.

"I know you're awake, Kyoya," He stated matter-of-factly.

"H-how long have you been awake?" I said, suspicious.  _Could he sense that I was thinking about him?_

"About the same time you woke up," He smirked. After that he just laid on my stomach smiling while my blush increased more and more.

"By the way, who are you even?" I blurted

"That's the question I've been waiting for," He smiled, "I'm-"

Just then the limo stopped quickly at a medium sized manor, surprising us both into silence. I studied the place out of the limo window. It was larger than mine and smaller than Suoh's second manor. I could see a beautiful front garden with a small pond surrounded with sakura trees and flowers.  _I've never seen anything like this._ I live in a more reserved home that if you looked at it slowly, it would still look like a hotel of some sort. It wasn't as beautiful as this or this homely.

Then just as I was coming out of my trance, Haruhi's door opened to see a beautiful woman with blonde hair in a side ponytail and a bountiful chest (styled after Lucy of Fairy Tail) and she was wearing normal clothes, a yellow top and a short jean skirt. She bowed her head to the boy that I- _damn it!-_ still didn't get the name of.

"Mr. Fujioka, nice to see you home. I would have thought you would have taken your own vehicle, though."

The boy, who must be Fujioka, nodded to his with a smile. "I wasn't expecting to be travelling so far, but I did meet a friend." He then grabbed my tie again and pulled me forward so the woman could see me better.

The woman looked me up and down and then turned to Fujioka with a pout and reached her hand out. "Why do you always find the cute ones?"

"Funny, Seana." Fujioka put his hand in hers and he got out then offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled quickly so i fell out of the car on top of him. "Fancy meeting you here, Kyoya." I smiling down at him and started to blush when I was pushed off him. My head almost clunked off the concrete as Seana started picking Fujioka up.

"Are you okay, Mr. Fujioka? Did that mangy dog do anything perverted to you?"

I blushed.  _Perverted?_ What could I have possibly done that was perverted in less than three minutes?

Fujioka pushed her off and bent down to me and checked me over before turning back to Seana with an evil aura that rivaled my own. I couldn't see his eyes but from the pure horror on Seana's face, it must have been quite a sight.

" _Ms._  Conne, I advise you apologize for  _pushing_ my guest like a  _child_  and report to kitchen duty for the day." He sounded much older now and I have to admit that it kind of turned me on.

"I-i-yes M-mr, Fujioka," She stuttered and then turned towards me, "I apologize for my behavior. It...it was not professional of me." With that said, she bowed and ran off.

Fujioka then turned to me with that sweet smile of his, grabbed my tie again, and led me into the house. The color scheme was mostly browns and the first thing I saw was stairs to a second floor and a door opposite of them that led to an outdoor pool area. He let go of my tie to read the note on the side table and frowned. I gave him a questioning look and he rolled his eyes and answered, "A friend will be coming home earlier than expected." He then brought me upstairs and through a long hallway to a bedroom.

"This is my bedroom and it's an option for you to sleep in." The bedroom was too brown and had a nice fluffy bed in the middle and a brown leather couch in the middle facing the terrace. I raised my brow at this.  _I have options of where I sleep? I thought I was just going to be given a hard floor and that was that. That's what I'm used to sleeping on anyway..._ He dragged me to a room two doors away from his, but I did get a glimpse in the room between ours. It was messy and definitely lived in with all the trophies lining the wall on many shelves. The bed was unmade, like someone recently woke up. When we reached the second option, he flung the door open and it was a fairly nice room. It was white themed with just a simple futon and side table. Though I would enjoy sleeping in Fujioka's bed... I need to separate myself from him. ' _You have Tamaki who I've been friends with for longer and didn't blackmail you into anything like this guy has!_ ' I chided myself.

"So? Which room?" Fujioka asked in annoyance.

"This one should be fine. May I ask a question though?"

"What is it?"

"Can I see the room between ours, Fujioka-san?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and quickly snapped, "No, you may not! Speaking of that room, we need to talk about rules and a contract."

I flinched when he snapped at me. I've never liked someone yelling at me when all i wanted was information. Fujioka must have seen that because he softened his voice in the end. "Also, you have to call me Master, unless we're in public," he seductively whispered.

I nodded, staring into his eyes that seem to be able to see a person soul in one glance.

"Come with then." He led me back to his room and sat me on the couch while he wrote out a contract, "May I ask why there need to be a contract?"

"I wouldn't want anything that happens in this house or between us to get to the public, you know. Plus if you try to sue me there's a legal contract that you gave your consent. Even if you did sue me, I would win the case," he said with a grin.

_Right, his mother was a lawyer and his father is a very influential man, as is my father._

Once he was done writing, I read the contract through and it pretty much stated what he already told me. I signed the dotted line and there. My fate was sealed, meteorically. He smiled and rolled the paper up, setting it on the table as he leaned back on the couch.

"Okay, onto the rules. Rule #1, never interrupt me or ignore me. Rule #2, you do what i say, when i say it with little questions, if any asked. Rule #3: you tell me everything that's bothering you, even if it's me. Rule #4, you only listen to me unless i tell you otherwise. Rule #5, is that you report here every week day right after school unless something comes up where it's either life or death or it's something for your company and every Saturday at noon. Rule #6, you aren't allowed to wear your glasses here. The last Rule is that you do  _not_  enter the room between ours unless you are invited in there by the man himself. If you don't follow these rules, you will be punished by me."

I shivered before handing him my glasses. I had so many questions but I wasn't sure if I should ask them or not,  _what about the host club after school? What about Tamaki? Who lives in that room?_  Probably that's his father's room. I decided the host club one was a little important. "W-what about the host club?"

"Host...club? What's that and why does it make a difference?" He asked as he set the glasses on the table with the contract.

"It's a club that Tamaki started a year ago in Music Room #3 where, as Tamaki states, 'The school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands'." I leaned back on the couch too and my master put his arm around me. I laid my head down his shoulder and put an arm around his waist. I felt like I could tell this boy anything while I was laying here.

"So two homosexuals sit around and entertain girls who think you're their soul mates?"

"Well, not just us two. There are four others, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The last two are twins and are first years. They do this 'brotherly love' act at the club, though we're not all sure if it's an act. The first two Mitsukuni and Takashi are cousins and are my senpais by a year and go by Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Hunny is the 'loli-shota" type while Mori is the 'wild' type because of how tall he is and how rugged he looks."

"How about you? What 'type' are you?"

"I'm the 'cool' type since I brush off everyone and no one can really get close to me. Tamaki is my only real friend and that too started out as a hoax because my father insisted I get close with the school's headmaster's son. Soon I started to enjoy his company and he's the one who started this Host Club and dubbed me the Vice President. That's one reason why no one can get close to me; I'm always managing the club so I don't have time to socialize with anyone but Tamaki and sometimes the other host members. Tamaki is one of our most popular types, 'the prince'. He's always flirting with some group of girls."

"Well, that's pretty cruel to put all that work on you, you realize that right?" He continued to pet my hair as I shrugged. "You shouldn't just be pushed aside as your best friend and love gets to live his double life with the ladies, you're worth more than that."

I shrugged again and looked, "I'm used to being pushed aside, you know."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead before looking at his watch. "It's getting late, Kyoya. I grant permission on the club going, how long does it go to? Also, do you want to stay here tonight or do you have to get back home for your father?"

I was still thinking about the kiss to the forehead when I answered, "School goes on until 2 and then I'm at the club until 5 and we alternate cleaning duty so some days I may need to stay longer, but I will most definitely tell you if I'll be later. Also, I'll stay here tonight, my father's out of town for the next couple weeks so he won't know the difference."

He pushed me gently towards the door as he went towards his en-suite bathroom. I watched as my master started to strip along the way... first he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal that beautiful abs of his.  _He has to go to a gym to get that six pack._ He ruffled his hair all sexily and took out his contacts.  _I didn't know he needed contacts._ Then he started to unbutton his pants and... I bolted. As I ran, I could hear him laughing. I slowed down my running when I reached that room between ours. I heard the shower turn on down the hall in Haruhi's room since I never closed the door. "He would never know if I did take a peek..." I muttered to myself. Just as I reached for the doorknob, I snatched my own hand back, "No, I have to learn to trust more people, why would they put their trust in me if i can't trust them." I walked away, not knowing that I was being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE READ! Thank you everyone who read or even just looked at my story :) I would really appreciate it if you do notice that I accidentally write "she" instead of "he" for Haruhi, you tell me because I too am used to thinking of Haruhi as always a girl in everything I read about OHSHC. I want to change it up a bit.
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana and Kota. =

* * *

Chapter 2:

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I knew he was watching me get undressed and I couldn't be happier. He totally found me attractive. I couldn't help but laugh when he bolted out of the room.  _The_  Kyoya Ootori couldn't handle a little stripping? How far did Tamaki go then? Has he never seen another guy naked or is he just shy?

I smirked. I'll just have to change that, won't I?

I heard someone talking somewhere down the hallway and peaked out. I thought it may be Kota coming home, but I saw Kyoya in front of Kota's door. He was staring at the door until I heard him mumbling, "...if I did take a peek."  _Oh, believe me, I would know. I would never hear the end of it if you did..._  He then reached out to the door and just when I was about the step out and stop him, he stopped himself. I heard him mumbling more, but I couldn't hear him and I didn't want to be more of a creep by getting closer. He did look more ashamed of himself than he should have been for some reason.

' _That's good. He's listening to your rules_ ,' the voice inside my head snickered. I smiled a little as I saw him walk to his room and I continued to get ready for my shower. I grabbed towels from the shelves in my bathroom and cleansed myself slowly.

I thought about all the things Kyoya told me about as I got settled into bed.  _Why would sweet Kyoya be with someone like Tamaki? And why does the name Morinozuka and Haninozuka sound so familiar?_

**~ Flashback- Haruhi's Pov: Two Years Ago ~**

_We were in an American karate dojo because everyone thought it was an amazing idea to force me to learn how to defend myself in case something were to ever happen. My dad had been paying for this private training room since Kota and I made it to America. They all felt the perfect teacher for me here could be none other than Kota. By now, I was fourteen and he was eighteen and he surprisingly didn't grow much taller, which I was secretly happy about at my size of 4'11. I really hope I get some growth spurt and at least get to 5'6 or something because this is ridiculous how tall he is._

_Today, we were working on hand-to-hand combat, which was my favorite day of the week. I got into my stance and nodded to Kota, letting him know I'm ready even though he wouldn't care if I was ready or not, he'd still come at me. He nodded back and rushed at me only for me to dodge his fist by crouching. He jumped over my body and rolled away from me. He then stood up, and on one foot, he did that cliché 'come at me bro' kind of move with his hand that you see in those old karate and ninja movies. I smiled and did a front flip towards him. He sent a kick to my face just as I landed. I blocked it with my forearm and grabbed his foot and twisted._

_He took that move to his advantage and twisted with his foot, kicking me right upside the head. I instantly let go of his foot as black dots clouded my vision. Bad decision. He tried to kick my feet from under me and he succeeded, but not without me sending him down with me by swiping his feet from under him also. He fell with a clunk too, but he got up faster than I could, leaned over me, and slammed my arms to the mat._

_"I'm impressed. Your form is getting better and you did knock me down this time. If you had training from the Haninozuka or Morinozuka dojos you would be one of the top students," He said, breathing hard from the exercise._

_"Who are the Haninozukas and Morinozukas?"_

_"They're two very rich families that are tied together by marriage. They used to have almost like a servant-master relationship between the two families a couple generations back. The Morinozukas have always been protectors to the Haninozukas and this generation still keeps to that tradition with Takashi being Mitsukuni's protector and best friend. Mitsukuni, last time I saw him, was the national champion in both karate and judo at the age of 13 while Takashi is the national champion in kendo. The whole Haninozuka family is amazing in their martial arts."_

_"You think I'll be anything like them? I'm 4'11 now and though I wish it wasn't so, I don't think I'll be growing much taller," I sighed._

_"Size doesn't matter; Mitsukuni is shorter than you and still won those titles. I'm not saying you'll be like them at all either, you just could be better if you had training from the real trainers instead of a trainee."_

_Meanwhile, he was still hovering over me with my arms pinned down. Just then I think he too noticed the position we were in and instead of getting off of me, he just stared into my eyes and whispered, "You'll always look good to me, may it be that you have your long hair," he brushed some of my long hair that fell out of my ponytail out of my face, "or short. It doesn't matter what you look like, it's more important for a person to be recognize for who they are rather than what sex they are." He lean closer to my face as our breath mingled and then he actually did it. He kissed me. I was in shock enough that I just laid there for a moment until I kissed him back. As soon as I did that, he jumped up and crawled backwards across the mat away from me. He was breathing heavily, almost like he was hyperventilating._

_"Are you okay, Kota? You're breathing pretty hard over there," I asked out of real concern._

_"I-i am SO sorry, Haru. I just took advantage of the situation and I will totally understand if you-" I held up a hand and he stopped talking._

_"Let's not talk about it. We can forget about it if that's what you want," I stated simply, though I knew I wouldn't ever forget the kiss, even if it wasn't my first._

_"I don-" he gulped, looking nervous before starting again, "Yeah let's forget about it," he smiled._

_If only I knew how fake that smile really was that day..._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

I reached my hand out of the blankets and touched my lips. That was probably the best kiss I've had yet. We really did just 'forget' about the kiss and went on with our lives. Not that we didn't have our flirtatious moments, but that happens in any good friendship, right?

 _I wonder what Kyoya would taste like._ Stop it, brain! I just have this feeling that I need to be gentle with Kyoya. Believe me, if he was just shy, I would have done many things with him already, but there's just something about him that made me think that it was more to him than that. This is more than just my suspicions of Tamaki not being the kind of person he says he is. He grew up...wrong. I don't know what I mean by that, but I just have this feeling that I need to be gentle. Not that he couldn't handle abuse, but I have this feeling that if I was too hard on him he would end up more broken than he already was.

I turned over in my bed.  _Why would Kyoya sleep in that uncomfortable bed when my bed was the most comfortable in the house? I thought he liked me..._  I sighed. I just need to face the facts that not everyone is going to like me or my decisions. Though in the last five years, I haven't been allowed to make very many important decisions. The only things I get from people are commands rather than respect or even fondness. Not many people are that fond of my presence after they knew... who I really am, I guess. Everyone just absorbs the appearance of people and makes a decision, based on how they're dressed or how they speak. No one studies a face long enough to see a small change of how the mouth moves into a smirk and those loving eyes that you fall in love with is plotting your demise...Like Tamaki.

Ugh! I need to just need to stop thinking and go to bed already! I looked over to the clock to see that it was 2 A.M.  _Three hours of sleep wasted thinking about useless things..._  I think I need to see Tamaki again. Maybe I was just seeing things...I could just imagine my senses in my body screaming at me how wrong that thought was, but I ignored it this time.

It's good to give people three chances before punishing them, right?

Maybe I'll stop by the club after school; after all I'll have to go there for the next two years to keep an eye on Kyoya. I might as well find something to silently torture my puppy with.

_**Three hours later...** _

I heard this annoying racket coming from down the hall and I waited a full five minutes when it finally stopped... only to start again. Annoyed, I bolted out of bed and stomped down the hallway. Once I reached the door, I slammed it open to see Kyoya just sleeping away while his phone just kept on making that  _annoying_  noise. How he didn't jump at that slam is beyond me. I walked over and swiftly kicked his side only to see him open one eye. He had what most considered being a scary glare on his face, but it didn't scare me one bit.  _This_  is the famous Low Blood Pressure Lord? Tch. I've seen scarier. He suddenly pulled me down next to him on the futon

"What. Is. That. Sound?" He seethed. He brought his arms around my shoulders in a hug, sniffed my hair, and then sighed in content.  _I don't think he knows what he's doing right now._

I just laid there a minute before sighing, "It's your phone."

His eyes popped open and he quickly shot up to scramble for the phone. I sighed quietly at lack of warmth. I started to fall back to sleep when I finally heard his voice say, "What do you want, Tamaki?"

My eyes opened to see him settling back down next to me. I mouthed 'put it on speaker phone' and he did as I asked. I rubbed the leg next to me and he started to blush. He hesitatingly reached out his hand to touch my hair and after he did it a couple times, I smile at him before almost missing his face get a brighter red.

"-wins are planning something, I just know it! They won't answer my calls, not that they usually do. But! I came by your house and your maids said that you weren't there. I was worried you were kidnapped by some rogue bandits and they were holding you for ransom! *GASP* Are they?! YOU BANDITS BETTER LET KYOYA GO!"

"Stupid baka," I muttered under my breath but apparently not quiet enough because Kyoya chuckled and Tamaki apparently heard both of us.

"MOMMY! Who are you with? And why are they calling me a baka! I'm not a baka! These things could really happen! And you laughed too! I can rarely make you smile, much less laugh..." I could tell he was sulking now, the stupid drama queen. I raised a brow at Kyoya about the 'Mommy' comment only to have him blush and a shrug.

"No one you need to concern yourself with and you are a baka. Now I got to go, I'll be at the club in an hour."

"But wait, I-" just then Kyoya hung up on him and turned to me.

"I need to go into school earlier than expected apparently and I have club after school today. Also, I need to stop by my house for a clean uniform." We both looked down at him to see his rumpled uniform with his tie god-knows-where, his jacket wrinkled, and his hair askew.

I nodded and told him there was breakfast downstairs, down the left corridor, fifth door on the left that he could eat and that I would have my driver drive him to his home then to school. He smiled and thanked me, but before he could go downstairs I called to him and led him to my bedroom

"Just in case we don't see each other again this morning, here," I said, holding out his glasses.

He looked at the glasses, then back up to my face, probably trying to figure out why I was giving them back to him. "I know they are only used to hide your emotions, so here. You might need them today." He hesitantly took them and put them in his shirt pocket, surprising us both. He then turned around and, I assume, went downstairs.

I laid back down in my soft bed and zonked out only to be woken up again by a hand smoothing my hair. I kept my eyes closed as I felt the weight of someone's weight on my bed before it was there for a couple of minutes and I stiffened up until two lips kissed the back of my head in a caring manner. "Sweet dreams, Master," Kyoya sighed wistfully as the weight left my bed and I heard the door softly close.

I smiled to myself before snuggling myself more into my blanket, my alarm set for later today when Kyoya would be arriving.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I don't know what came over me. I came in just to say I was heading out and I saw him asleep and next thing I knew was that I was petting his hair. It's like my body moved on it's own, without my permission. I then found myself staring at him and how beautiful he really appeared. He was covered with a comforter but he did seem a little cold by how stiff he was laying. I stared for another minute before I leaned down and kissed the back of his head gently, hoping he wouldn't wake up from the act and question what I was doing.

"Sweet dreams, Master," I sighed as I got up and closed the door as quietly as possible. I walked downstairs and out of the house to be greeted by the same girl as yesterday, Seana. She only bowed her head like she did to Haruhi at first and opened the door for me. I got in and enjoyed the short ride to my house.

_**At the school...** _

I tiredly walked to the club room to see it was empty.  _Why would Tamaki call me here if he wasn't even there?_  Just then a hand grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I looked at the attacker to see it was Tamaki. Before I knew it, his lips were attacking mine. I shyly kissed back and he took that as permission to do more. He pushed my blazer off and kissed down my neck and I wouldn't be surprised if I found a couple hickies later.

He started to unbutton my shirt when I stopped him, "School should be starting soon, Tamaki."

Tamaki studied me before turning away from me, "What's up with you this morning…? You're more awake and shy... Is it because of that guy this morning?" He all of a sudden whipped around and glared at me, "Is my boyfriend cheating on me?"

"W-hat? C-ch-" I was interrupted by Tamaki grabbing my wrists harshly.

"Answer the question, Kyoya!" He screamed at me and I flinched.

"I'm not doing anything with that guy you heard, even if I was, what does it matter to you? You said you didn't want to put labels on this," I said as I looked elsewhere.

"I'm not; I just want to keep you all to myself. You were my friend first, ya know?" Tamaki smiling and I sighed, instantly forgiving him for his rough behavior.

"I guess."

"Okay! So let's go onto talking about the club. We need to order more sweets for Hunny and-"

"Tamaki, have you seen our budget when he goes on a bender?"

"We have a budget?!"

 **(** reference to youtube's Ootori Group Cosplay, best cosplay Q&A people I've ever watched **)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading again :) Please review so I know if I should post another chapter, flames are mostly welcomed as long as they are too out there... This is shorter then the first one, but I felt the next part should be a separate part on it's own since i plan for Haruhi to meet the host club!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone who read or even just looked at my story :) Here's the next chapter :)
> 
> You'll also notice that this story was changed to M rating. I don't count the tiny scene in this chapter as anything really worth M status, but I'm playing it safe for anyone would get offended or whatever. Though I do want to eventually write a smut scene after a few plot moments happen so if you don't want to read it, I'll try to mark it off in the chapter, but I can't make promises that you won't miss important dialogue or thoughts :) I'm predicting between chapter 6-8 that will happen, but again, no promises. This is all improvised, I have certain things planned but I can't tell you this will happen at this time because all of a sudden, 20 more things pop up in my brain that could come between two scenes that turns a 2k chapter into a 4k.
> 
> P.S. - I would really appreciate it if you do notice that I accidentally write "she" instead of "he" for Haruhi, you tell me because I too am used to thinking of Haruhi as always a girl in everything I read about OHSHC. In this chapter, I do it on purpose since we know it's Haruhi but everyone else doesn't :)
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana and Kota. =

 

* * *

Chapter 3:

_**A few days later...** _

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I heard my alarm blaring as the sunlight shined brightly in my eyes. I groaned as I rolled away from the light and grabbed my phone to turn the alarm off. The time read 10:37 p.m. and I suddenly remember why I set my alarm for this time. I decide I was going to go to Ouran Academy after much discussion over the phone with Kota and in person with my dad when I saw him at dinner one day. It is the best school around here and someone I know being there makes it just that much more appealing.

I heard a slam and someone whine. "Ow..." I knew that voice very well as I shot out of my room to run down the hall to tackle him.

"Kota!" I yelled just as I saw that hair. Just as I said his name, he turned and sent me that smile of his that made girls just about melt. He caught me in his arms and spun me around in a hug.

"You act like it was forever, Haru. It was what? Maybe a week?" He smiled.

"Eh, I guess," I said sheepishly as I backed off. We just stared at each other for a little longer until I finally spoke again. "So, I told you about Kyoya, right?" He nodded, blushing. "Ugh! You both act like I'm using him as a sex toy or something! He's a companion that I'm allowed to be forceful with, I guess. If sex comes into play sometime down the line, we'll address it then. But that's not the only reason I want him around." He nodded again, understandingly. "Anyway, I want to surprise and embarrass Kyoya a little at school, make him lose his cool a bit. So, I was thinking of what I should do."

"Why do you want to surprise him? Won't being at the school surprise him enough?"

"Me being there in general is part of the surprise but I want to make him lose his cool, but have absolutely no way to explain why he's losing it."

He smirked. "He knows you as a guy, so goes as a girl. What is he gonna do? Question why the guy he's a 'companion' for is a girl at the moment? He'd embarrass himself more than you that way."

"You're brilliant, Kota. Simply brilliant," I gasped, hugging him before I ran down the hall to find my old girl clothes, including my girly hair extensions. When doing so, I missed the blush that formed on his cheeks.

I packed everything a small bag that wouldn't look for either a girl or guy to be carrying. I smiled at myself, thinking about the many reactions Kyoya could have.

_**Later that day...** _

It was one in the afternoon and I just got out of the school office with my schedule.  _An hour more and Kyoya will be out of school and I can surprise him at the club._  I calmly went to my car and changed to my girly-personnel consisting of a elegant, but loose sundress with a black blazer and flats. The extensions were made out of my own hair after I cut it and I kept them for emergencies if I ever needed to hide out. The ones that framed my face were curled and the rest of them made my hair looked layered. I also slide on some sunglasses, just in case he recognized me.

I had a couple of minutes to waste by the time I was done, so I started to explore the school. I saw many classrooms with students at work, a well-designed maze outside the school, and MANY noisy libraries full of girls in puffy, yellow, and may I add ugly dresses and boys in nice, tailored blue suits yelling and screaming as they chatted.  _Stupid rich bastards, how are they supposed to study in this setting?_

I left the libraries thinking about how lucky I was to be a male student in this school after today and get out of wearing those hideous dresses. I had to admit that the many hallways in this goddamn school definitely had some detail in them, no matter how pink they were. I walked on until I saw a door that read Music Room #3 _. How many Music Rooms does a school really need?_  I listened to the door and heard no noises so I decided I'll just wait here for him. _Seriously, what could go wrong?_

The door opened and rose petals flew about. When they cleared, the infamous Ouran Host Club was posed in front of me.

**~Kyoya's Pov ~**

Tamaki was helping me set up everything for the host club but twins said something about him which made him chase them around the room. Honestly, it sounded like a typical day around here to me. We usually get out of the last class of the day so we can have a club meeting if we need to and to set all the couches in the right positions.  _I don't know how many times I need to tell the janitor not to the touch a thing._

It was exactly 10 minutes before the club would open when someone opened the door. The automatic rose petals flew in front of the doorway and glided past whoever stood there. When the flowers settled, I saw a woman staring at us who I couldn't determine the age of because of her sunglasses, but the shape of her face looked familiar... if only I could see her eyes. Her bangs were in her one eye and were parted to the left while the rest of her hair was layered until her shoulder blades.

There was something about her that I was attracted to but I wasn't sure what it was. I mean, I was first attracted to Tamaki and then my master, who I thought was a girl, but then turned out to be a guy. So, why am I attracted to this woman? Does this mean something?

Tamaki was doing his thing by being all up in her face, as always. I still haven't figured out how that works out in his favor. Though he was acting a little different with this one... He just wouldn't stop fussing about her. Always touching her arm and kissing her hand again and again…. This woman though didn't seem that interested and it was weird that she didn't once speak, she only kept glancing to me almost in paranoia, ' _Help me!_ ' kinda of way. Why I was her safety net, I have no clue, but I didn't like the way Tamaki wouldn't just drop it.

"Tamaki, the girl clearly doesn't know you that well, give her some space," I said, with a small smile, as if it was just merely a suggestion as I moved closer to him.

"Yeah, boss. Don't be such a pervert," the twins grinned.

"Why you pesky twins!" Tamaki stated, as he quickly shot around, which he in turn knocked me into a pedestal with an expensive vase on top of it. The lucky part of it was that it was a faux-replica of the original vase, but it still was a prized possession of the school's. I internally shrugged, knowing I could pay for the damages. The unlucky part of this is when I fell; I fell on a sharp piece of the vase. I didn't really feel too much pain and didn't even know I was hurt until I shifted on the floor. I put my hand on my back where it hurt and brought my hand back in front of me to see blood on my hand.

Everyone was crowded around me when I finally decided to sit up. Tamaki and the twins were sending me apologizing eyes while the woman and Hunny-senpai just watched me, probably trying to assess how much I was hurt. I gasped when I was suddenly lifted off the floor and set me on my feet.

I looked up to see Mori-senpai staring down at me. I nodded in thanks and turned to everyone else, "I'm fine. Just a little scratch."

After that everyone just jumped into action.

"Oh! Let me get you to the nurse. No! The hospital would be better, don't die on me now, Kyoya. DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!"

"We're sorry. Tamaki is such an idiot, Kyoya."

"Do you want some cake, Kyo-chan? Cake always makes me feel better."

"..."

"You're the idiots, you devious twins!" Tamaki screamed in response.

"We are not!" They screamed together.

"Are too!"

While those three were bickering, I felt someone's hand in the middle of my back as they guided me to the host club's bathroom, I assumed. I looked down to see the strange girl staring straight in front of her and after walking for a minute or so, I spoke. "You didn't have to help me, especially when I don't even know you're name."

She only smiled and walked on until we came to the bathroom. She opened to door and gently pushed me in through the door first before joining me. She walked over to the over-sink cabinet and started to search for something but soon gave up with a sigh.

"Where's the first aid kit in here?" She asked. I recognized that voice from somewhere. It couldn't be who I think it is right?

"Haruhi...?" I hesitantly questioned. It couldn't be him, right? I mean, he is a male, correct?

I watched as she, with her back to me, took off the sunglasses and turned around slowly. She opened her eyes to reveal the brown eyes I couldn't forget.  _He_ pinched the bridge of his nose before repeating his question, "I asked you, where is the first aid kit?"

"But why are you here at the school and especially why are you dressed as a girl?"

He started to shake in rage as he stepped closer and closer before suddenly stopping a couple of steps in front of me to speaking in a calm, but commanding tone, "Sit on that counter," he sharply pointed to the counter next to the sink, "take off your shirt, and don't make me repeat myself a third time." I looked down at the floor, ashamed and avoiding his angered eyes before nodding as I walked over to sit on the counter gently and thanking kami that the counter wasn't waist-high since that would be hard to shimmy onto with the whole piece-of-glass-in-lower-back situation. Once I was situated, I unbuttoned my shirt and slowly took it off to avoid pulling at the pieces in my back. I answered his question in a quiet voice, "The top shelf in that cabinet over there." I pointed at a cabinet on the other side of the room.

He sent me a small smile before going over and grabbing the kit with ease and grabbed what he needed. While he was grabbing the supplies though, I heard him mumble, "You're lucky you're hurt right now or I would be punishing you for breaking a rule." I felt even more saddened since I didn't like the feeling of disappointing people. I'm a disappointment enough by being the third son and not much is really expected of me. That's more pressure than everyone having high expectations, in my opinion. You're just expected to not amount to much and that only makes you feel like you need to be something, just to prove them wrong.

I was told to turn my body so he could reach the area. I heard him take in some breath before clearing his voice, "This is going to hurt when I pull it out, okay? It's only two medium shards that I'll pull out at the same time, alright?" I must have looked unsure because he softened his tone a little more. "I'll even count down from five so you'll know exactly when the pain will come, alright?" I nodded and he hopped on the counter with me and started counting down. "Five, Four, Three..." All of a sudden, I could feel the pressure in my back leave my body as I gasped. As soon as the pressure was gone, I felt a cloth being pressed to the same area, which must have been soaked in alcohol because I hissed in pain. I could feel a tear run down my face at the pain and all of a sudden I felt a pair of lips on my shoulder-blade and a hand rubbing my side up and down in a comforting way. "I'm almost done, Kyoya, just a few more seconds and I'll bandage you up." Shivers ran up my spine in excitement as they strangely did every time he spoke my name. I suddenly even more hyper-aware of him behind me then I always was. I could feel as his hands brushed the small of back as he took the cloth away. The way he gently touched me when he bandaged me up, trying to avoid putting me in even more pain, made my heart skip a beat.

Once that was all done with, I felt his arms circle my waist in a hug before he hopped down and started to put the supplies back into the kit, "I'll give you this chance now to ask questions, but I'm not promising that I'll answer every one of them."

I turned back around so my feet were dangling off the counter before thinking of the questions I wanted to ask. "First, I just want this clear, are you really a guy? Or are you a girl? I mean, I know a couple of days ago you told me you were a guy but you kinda looked like a girl then too and-" All of sudden I was cut off by him placing my hand on top of his manhood. He was semi-erect and even then he felt big.

"Does that answer your question enough?"

I gulped and nodded, trying to look everyone but where my hand was. I saw him smirk before he released my hand. I quickly brought my hand back and crossed my arms before asking my next question, hoping I didn't stumble over my words, "Wh-why are you here looking like a girl then?"  _Damn it!_

He sighed and ran his hands through his bangs before answering, "I felt like surprising you here and embarrassing you was just a bonus," he smiled sadly at the next, "Nice surprise, huh? You got hurt in the process and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault; it's the twins and mine. If I didn't get so frustrated, the twins wouldn't have had a chance to say anything."

He sighed but it wasn't the usual sigh I've heard, there was some other emotion in there other than sadness. Was it frustration? Or anger? He caressed my cheek gently even though his eyes said he wasn't thinking that way at all. "YOU have a right to be frustrated. Tamaki only saw me as a pretty girl and he was all over me. You guys are something, I don't know what you guys are going to do; stay in this type of undefined game or move onto being lovers or maybe boyfriends? I don't know, but you guys are still messing around with each other and you made it out to me that it was semi-exclusive. He was the one all over me; he was the one in the wrong for overreacting, not you."

He's right, I didn't really want to admit it, but he was. I'm the victim in the situation, not Tamaki. I'm the one who got hurt, not him. I just don't want to accept it...

I nodded anyway and continued with my questions, "Why do you even own a girl's wig?"

His eyes flashed with an emotion I couldn't catch before he looked away from me. "They're extensions, not a wig." He then took them out in the mirror one by one to reveal the boy I met in the alleyway. He ruffled his natural hair a little before smiling to himself.

"That doesn't an-" I started to say before there was a knock at the door causing us to both jump in surprise.

"Kyo-chan! Are you okay in there? Club is going to end in an hour!"

"I'm fine Hunny-senpai; we'll be out in a couple of minutes."

"Kay!" We could hear him skip away from the door before we turned to look at each other again.

"Are you just going to go out there looking like a guy or are you going to put everything back on?"

He smiled a bright smile to me, "Who cares what they think? The only person's opinion I would ever even consider, much less want, is in this room. Now let's go out there before Tamaki destroys the club room."

I nodded and walked over to open the door for us when he grabbed my wrist. "You might want to put a shirt on. That's only a suggestion, though," he said looking me up and down with a grin. I blushed and realized that I couldn't even wear that shirt again because of the blood.

"C-could you grab me another shirt?" I looked down, still ashamed that I was put into that situation. He nodded. "T-there should be an open cabinet in the changing rooms to the left of this bathroom."

He nodded again before slipping out of the room.

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I exited the bathroom only to come face-to-chest with two boys. They must have been coming to check on Kyoya. I ended up knocking into them but I caught myself before I could fall. The boys weren't so skilled and I ended up grabbing their arms before they fell. Once I let go of them to right themselves, I looked up to see two redhead twins that must be Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.  _Why does everyone have to be taller than me in this club?!_

"Sorry," they said together when they finally were situated.

I nodded in response and they didn't seem too pleased with that.

"I'm Hikaru," the one with their hair parted to the left offered.

"And I'm Kaoru," the one who parted their hair to the right said.

When I stilled didn't speak, one of them started to get angrier than the other.

"Who are you?" The one named Hikaru sneered.

"Yeah,I thought a girl was in there with Kyoya," the other one, Kaoru, spoke. One thing I noticed was that they might look the same, but they couldn't be more different. Hikaru was outspoken and proud while Kaoru seemed to only go along with whatever his brother did and was meek, which isn't always as bad as it sounds. They both, of course, were dressed the same since they were in the Ouran school uniform. It would be interesting to know if they had a different style outside of school.

After looking them up and down and I smiled, "When did that become your business?"

They looked at each other sharply before the left-part one answered me, "You're in our club room without a uniform and exiting a place where our injured club-mate is and you're asking how that could ever be our business?"

I sighed.  _He's right. That does make me sound a little suspicious._  "I don't have time for this. Can you just get out of my way so I can grab Kyoya a shirt and we can all move on with our lives?" They stared at me in surprise, probably not used to being talked to like that. When they still didn't move out of my way, I pushed past them. But before I got too far away, I looked over my shoulders and said, "You were okay with a strange girl walking around here, but a guy in the  _same clothing_  is a threat? Talk about sexists..." With that, I walked the rest of the way to the changing room with a smirk, hearing them sputtering as I left.

Once I entered, I saw many, what I assumed were, cosplay outfits on clothing racks after clothing racks without sight of a white shirt for Kyoya. I started with the first rack of clothing with a sigh.

"Do you need some help?" I just about jumped 10 feet in the air. I quickly shot around to see Kaoru in the doorway with a smile on his face.  _Stupid smug bastard._

"I'm just looking for a white shirt, no need to take time out of your life."

He walked past me and opened a cabinet against the back wall and came back with exactly what I needed.  _Right… he did say they were in a cabinet..._ He handed it over before speaking, "I'm sorry that my brother and I were jerks a minute ago."

I smiled, "It's fine, Kaoru."

His eyes just about popped out of his head and his mouth was hanging open, "B-but...h-how?"

"I'm Haruhi, by the way," and with that, I left him standing there again as I went to deliver the shirt with a victorious smile.

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter :)
> 
> P.S. - I would really appreciate it if you do notice that I accidentally write "she" instead of "he" for Haruhi, you tell me because I too am used to thinking of Haruhi as always a girl in everything I read about OHSHC.
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana and Kota. =

* * *

Chapter 4:

**~Kyoya's Pov ~**

I was waiting for less than five minutes probably before I heard the door opened again. I sighed in relief, knowing that one of the fan girls couldn't sneak in now to see me sitting here without a shirt. I stopped leaning on the counter and turned to grab the shirt from my master. "Thanks, Mast-" It wasn't my master standing there, but Tamaki.

"Who?" he asked me, a smile on his face, but his eyes skeptical.

"No one important," I nervously laughed, "What are you doing in here, anyway?"

His eyes lit up at the question and his grin widened, "I have to have a reason to check up on you after you're injured because of that girl? I mean ser-"

I interrupted him quickly, "Wait, how was your knocking into me the girl's fault?"

He scoffed, "How is it my fault? You were there! You saw how she was flirting with me! Then the twins had to go and attack me with insult and I turned around to defend myself! How can you blame me, Mommy?"

I deadpanned at the first part, but that nickname really got me. I sighed, "Just watch where you're going next time, okay?"

"Yay! You forgive me!" He glomped me and rubbed his face against mine. Honestly, his hug hurt with me being injured, but I didn't know how to tell him without him going into his 'corner of woe'. He, on his own, eventually loosened his arms around my waist and backed up only to grab my face and roughly kissed me. He surprised me enough that I was pushed back with his momentum and slammed my lower back into the corner of the sink, I gasped in pain and he took that as an invitation to stick his tongue in my mouth. I kissed him back and I could him press his body to mine, and in turn, his erection. He lifted me on the counter and stepped between my legs. I felt his hands slip down my chest and I closed my eyes and all I could see was a beautifully handsome boy with chocolate-brown eyes and brown hair...  _Wait! Stop it! I like Tamaki; I'm with Tamaki, not him._ I snapped my eyes open as I felt Tamaki move from my lips to my neck and I let out a groan.

I turned my neck to give him better access and through hooded eyes, I saw Haruhi enter the room without a sound and I let out an involuntary groan as Tamaki sucked on my collar-bone. Haruhi whipped his head around and our eyes met. He looked from me, to Tamaki, back to me and frowned. He raised the white shirt in his hands and waved it back and forth, as if saying ' _Here you go!'._ He set the shirt in front of the door and got ready to leave, but I saw as a smirk crossed his face before he opening the door wider only to slam it close loudly behind him. I could hear his chuckle as he walked away.

Tamaki quickly pulled away from me and looked behind him to see what all the racket was only to, of course, not find anyone. I was feeling a little awkward knowing that my master saw that and I cleared my throat. "I should probably get dressed and you should probably get back to the guests."

"Oh! I forgot about the girls! Anastasia and Amelia are probably worried sick! And Robin too! And-"

"I get it, you have a lot of customers," I said, getting a little irritated, though I sounded calm and cool as always.

He smiled, not getting it as always, and walked over to the door to grab the clothes off the floor. He brought them over to me and I started to put on the shirt when Tamaki picked up the hoodie and examined it, "Where did this come from? It looks familiar..."

I snatched it from his grasp with a small blush that the oblivious Tamaki didn't see and put it on too. "Mas-Haruhi brought it with the shirt."

"Is Haruhi the cute girl?" He asked excitedly. Too excitedly in my opinion, but I have nothing to be jealous of. Right?

I nodded once, not trusting myself not to spout the truth. He then ran off out of the room, much to my relief, and I exited a minute or two later. I saw the club running smoothly and thanked kami that it was. I looked around for my master to explain everything and quickly found him on my couch with the twins poking him, trying to irritate him, but one of them looked to be lost in thought while doing it. Master was doing something with my computer and kept looking around at the hosts and guests, ignoring the twins. I looked around for the twins' guests, but they must have been done for the day. I pushed my glasses up to the bridge of my nose before starting over to them. I was stopped many times though by girls wanting to know when the next issues of the hosts' picture books were going to come out. With my host smile, I always answered, "After the next event we have, my dear."

Once they finally left me alone, I got to sit down across from my master and the twins and watched as he continued to type. I cleared my throat and he finally looked at me. His eyes softened at little when our eyes met. Suddenly, his hands shot out and grab the twins' hands that were poking him simultaneously. He looked at them both before turning to the one that didn't look distracted, "Hikaru? Can you guys switch with Kyoya?"

Hikaru widened his eyes, "How do you know that I'm not Kaoru?"

The other one just sighed as he stood up, "Just do it, brother."

Hikaru was even more shocked, but complied and I moved to sit next to my master.

He leaned over to me and whispered, "You might not think I noticed that I didn't revoke your glasses when we were in the bathroom, but I had other worries at that moment. You can either hand them to me now and only be questioned by the twins, or I can embarrass you by doing it loudly when you try to shield your eyes from me again. Choose wisely."

My eyes flicked to the twins, who were staring at us quizzically, back to Haruhi.  _He's bluffing, he is_ so  _bluffing._

I whispered back with a grin, "I'll take my chances."

He looked at me weirdly before shrugging his shoulders. He handed me the computer before leaning back and closing his eyes. I looked it over to see a chart with today's profits from each host on it.  _How did he get access to my computer, anyway?_  Everything looked correct. I was honestly in shock for a minute by how well everything was put together in presentation form. By the time I looked up from the computer, Tamaki was rushing the girls out before the door closed softly and Haruhi appeared to have dozed off. The twins sat back down on the other couch while Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai sat next to them.  _I didn't even realize that the twins went anywhere; I must really be into this work._ Tamaki stood in front of us and he was the first to speak.

"Okay, how much money did we get today, Kyoya?" Tamaki turned to me as we all deadpanned.

"Boss, Kyoya wasn't here for like 3/4 of the club day, how would he know?" The twins rattled off together. Tamaki ran off to his corner to weep and grow his mushrooms as he was being corrected.

"The twins' profit decreased 1% while Tamaki's increased by 4%." I stated matter-of-factly as I looked at Haruhi's work, subconsciously moving my glasses back in place after leaning down.

All of a sudden, Tamaki was back in place and was jumping around happily. I could actually feel the vibration of the jumping on such an expensive floor, so my master must have been able to. He stirred and moved to rest his head on my shoulder, suspiciously close to my ear. It was only suspicious to me, of course. Everyone gasped except Mori-senpai, probably realizing that they forgot Master was still here while Tamaki didn't even know who he was. I raised my hand in a gesture of ' _carry on_ ' before returning to my work.

Tamaki did just that and only then did I feel Haruhi's hot breath on my neck as he whispered to me four words, "Hand me the glasses." For some reason, I felt compelled to listen to him and automatically handed them over. I mentally cursed myself for given in so easily but just the way he commanded me, his hot breath tickling the hairs on my neck...  _I wonder what that breath could do for me other places._  I instantly blushed when I realized I was getting turned on by my train of thought. The hosts got quiet, staring at my master as he stuck the glasses in his front pocket and turned to them.

"Who are you?" Tamaki asked in confusion and what sounded like admiration.

Master looked at me and gave me a smile before turning back to Tamaki, "I'm a new host, didn't Kyoya tell you?" We all stared at him before everyone turned to me and started throwing questions at me.

"Where did you meet him?"

"Why do we need another host? Why  _him_?"

"What's his name?"

"Why did you give your glasses to him, Kyo-chan?"

"What happened to the cute girl?"

Everyone stopped and turned to Tamaki, who asked the last question. Then we heard a little chuckle that slowly turned into a full-blown laugh. We then all turned to my master who was just about laughing his ass off.  _His laugh is the perfect mixture of cute and sexy at the same time... Ugh! Brain, stop it!_  I really need to stop thinking about him this way, I have Tamaki. Haruhi is just my friend that I'm contracted to listen to.  _You keep telling yourself that buddy._

"Tamaki, I'm the 'cute' girl you keep insisting on seeing again," Master said, finally catching his breath. Tamaki was being dramatic and turned to stone and blew off with the wind. Then suddenly he was back and was asking a million questions, similar to what I was doing earlier. But what he did differently was running all over the place, which was getting on everyone's nerves, even Mori-senpai's. I was just about to yell at him when Haruhi stood up.

"Tamaki! Sit. Down," He seethed.

"B-but you didn't answer my questions..."

"That's because you don't need to know who I am. My name is Haruhi Fujioka and that's all I'll give you. You're irritating and an idiot, Tamaki, so I'd be happy if you don't even come 10 feet near me."

We all heard a ' _ding!'_ coming from my master's direction and saw him take out his phone and read what probably was a text. He then stood and went to the bathroom, probably to grab his things before coming back and stood behind the twins', Mori-senpai's and Hunny-senpai's couch. He nodded towards Hunny and Mori in-which Hunny responded with a hug and Mori actually smiled and nodded back. He then turned to me and raised an eyebrow before asking me what I hope he would have asked in private, "Are you coming over today, Kyoya? You can refuse if you're too hurt." He was smirking but I could see in his eyes that he was trying to be sincere.

I shook my head and he nodded before walking by and ruffling one of the twin's hair and the twin blushed. He had his hair parted to the right before Haruhi messed it up; now it was just sticking up all over. When did they get so close in such little time? And why would he ruffle the twin's hair and not mine? _Wait... am I really getting jealous that he touched someone else's hair?_ We all watched as he left, turning to each other in silence, not knowing what to say...

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I closed the door behind me and as soon as I heard the  _click!_ , I fist-pumped the air. I'd say this day went sour at first, but I think we're all leaving happy. I ran for my car and jumped in to drive home. I was probably a 20 minute drive, so I had a little time to think before I got home I came to a red light and began to think about Kyoya.

_I wish Kyoya had said yes to coming over, but I didn't want to push it today. I wouldn't be able to control myself after what I saw transpired between Kyoya and Tamaki anyway. He was being way too rough with Kyoya and I couldn't stand to see it without wanting to pull Tamaki away from him. I want to be the only one Kyoya wants to be with, but that's not going to happen until I find a way to get him away from Tamaki. I saw his wrists had slowly darkening bruises on them earlier._

This was strike one that I've witnessed.  _If this comes to three strikes, I will approach this matter in the most rational way I can. I will nicely tell Kyoya that he can no longer see Tamaki and that will be that._

The light turned green and I drove on to my house in silence. I was greeted by Seana, who I was still unhappy with and she must have sense it because she wouldn't meet my eye at all as I handed the keys to her and she parked the car in the garage. I walked in and went to the living room to throw down my bag. "Oh Kota...!" I called for him, but to my surprise, Kota wasn't the one who came around the corner.

"Haruhi! Glad to see you home, though you're later than I expected you to be... did you suddenly get taken in a white van and hauled off to sold into this sick market that cuts off your limbs but you managed to escape with your awesome warrior skills?" He was suddenly picking me up in a hug and swinging me around the room.

"I'm fine dad, sheesh. That would never happen anyway, they would have to get their hands on me first," I smiled at him in confidence. He finally set me down and set his hands down on my shoulders, looking serious.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I ever lost you, son."

I nodded. "I know, dad. I wouldn't know what to do without you, either." At that, I saw him crying with a river of tears. I laughed at his silliness and after we both calmed down, I talked about my day. I told him all the important stuff about when school starts and ends and what courses I needed to take to graduate. I started to tell him about the club when Kota walked in, drying his hair with a towel.  _He must have been in the shower and that's why I couldn't find him._ He smiled when he was done and leaned over the back of the couch to hug my shoulders from behind.

"How was your day?" He whispered in my ear.

"It was good for a not-technically first day," I shrugged.

"Yeah, Haruhi here was just going to tell me about this club he joined with six gorgeous guys," Dad sighed dreamily.

"Oh, Haru," Kota jumped over the back of the couched and landed softly next to me. He did this hand movement in a ' _go on, I'm waiting'_ way with his eyes wide, staring at me, before sticking his hand under his head to lean on in an innocent manner. He continued with a grin once he was settled, "How could you  _ever_  think of leaving me out of this conversation."

We all laughed for a couple of minutes before I starting explaining the club to them, "Pretty much we're just a couple of guys who entertain girls for a couple of hours after school."

"You're making that sound way dirtier than it probably is... right? Please tell me I'm right," Kota started to panic, which made me laugh, not used to calm, collected Kota freaking out over something so trivial.

"Hmm... Am I, Kota? That's something you'll have to find out on your own," I whispered, our faces inches away from each other. I suddenly backed off and grinned at him, turning to my dad, missing the small blush on Kota's face.

"Most of the boys seem fun at least, there's this pair of twins who can't be told apart. Well, except by me. It's just so easy for me since I know that not everything is what meets the eye," I pointedly looking at my dad, knowing he would understand it the most. "Then there's these two senpai's that are old friends of Kota's, actually."

He looked confused before getting this 'Ah ha!' face before returning to confused. "Who? Someone we met in America?"

"No, some people you told me about years ago. Does the names Haninozuka and Morinozuka sound familiar?" I smiled when his face lit up in surprise and happiness. Everyone thinks he's such a bad kid when they look at him and just write him off as a delinquent. No one considers him as a real person, not even his own family. Dad and I were more of a family to him than his blood relatives and that's why we agreed that he could live with us even though I'm safe from immediately harm.

"You have to let me meet them again, Haruhi. Please?" Kota turned on the puppy eyes that he knew I couldn't resist.

"Can't you just wait a while? I've barely met them or any of the other members other than Kyoya."

Kota nodded, a little dejected. Dad looked between the two of us before speaking, "What about the other two cuties?!"

We all laughed. "You both know who Kyoya is, of course. The oth-" I was interrupted by Kota, who was rolling his eyes.

"Where is pretty boy, anyway? I thought that you wanted him to come over every day and all this jazz," he smirked.

"He ended up getting injured today because of me, so I told him he could go home and rest, okay?" I crossed my arms, annoyed and blew my hair out of my eyes.

"How did he get injured? I'm sure it wasn't your fault anyway, son," Dad answered sympathetically and Kota nodded in agreement, losing his smirk.

"Well, I wanted to shock Kyoya today and it was this one's," I knocked my leg lightly into Kota's,"bright idea to dress as a girl. Well, the guys definitely thought I was a girl and the club member I didn't get to mention yet, who is Kyoya's partner or boyfriend or whatever, liked my look a little  _too_  much and the twins insulted him. He felt that he should whip around and send a verbal attack back at them, but Kyoya was right behind him, ready to tell him to stop flirting with me. The guy, Tamaki is his name by the way, bumped into him, and made Kyoya fall onto a glass vase."

They gasped as I continued my story until I got home here. "So," I breathed, "I don't know what to do about Tamaki and Kyoya's situation. Kyoya seems to like him a lot, but I know I'm not going to let this experimenting between the two go on if Kyoya's leaving with bruises. No one should have to be subjected to that."

"We totally agree with you, Haruhi, and we support whatever decision you make with this problem. I know you won't admit it now, but you care for that boy and the only reason you did this whole 'puppy' thing was so he would have a reason to stay, some tie to you. If the situation gets out of hand enough that you step in, just do me a favor and make sure that whatever you do, neither us gets call to the principal's office because you hurt a kid," Dad winked at me and I laughed. He messed up my hair as he walked out of the room to either work on company stuff or getting ready to go out to the okama bar. This left Kota and I alone to relax and talk about his life.

"What happened on your visit to your family that made you come home so early?" I asked. His answer was him tapping his hand on his thigh twice. I knew exactly what he wanted, but I had to decide if i was going to give him that satisfaction or not.

I decided I would this time, and put one of my feet on his lap. He smiled and started to massage my foot.  _For some reason, he likes to be doing something with his hands whenever he tells me anything stressful._  "Kevin decided that I'm 20 now, so that means I should get married so he 'doesn't have to seem my ugly face again', his words of course," Kota sighed. Kevin was Kota's father who loved his daughters Jessi and Kayli dearly, but wasn't too fond of his only son. He probably just didn't like the fact that Kota actually had a brain and could think for himself. His daughters, though beautiful, lacked the brains to get into any college or high school without a pay-off from daddy dearest. His mother was a  _very_  weak woman who was the 'seen, not heard' type, which is why his father loved her.

"I can understand why you left now," I left it at that and we moved on from the depressing subjects of our lives and watched a movie. Kota continued to massage my feet until we both fell asleep sitting there, content to just be in each other's presence.

_The next day..._

I woke up to the sound of something falling to the ground.  _Ugh, who could it be now?!_  I opened my eyes and groaned as I stretched. I looked on the floor to see what fell, which I discovered to be my phone. I picked it up and set it on the coffee table and looked across from me to see Kota still sleeping. Instead of sleeping up straight like I last saw him, he must off slouched over sometime in his sleep and was almost lying on between my calves and the back of the couch with one of his arms around my legs in a half hug. I could feel his breath tickling the hairs on my leg and hesitantly reached out my hand to brush his bangs aside gently. I sighed contently.  _He's so innocent like this._

I looked out the window to see it was still dark out and it was raining hard. All of a sudden, I heard a loud knock at the door and I tried to quickly, but gently not to wake Kota, get up and answer it.

"Hello..?" I opened the door, my voice still sounding groggy.

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry... I'll just leave you to your sleep then and I'll talk to you later or something." Kyoya turned around and started to walk away, but I noticed he sounded different.  _I'm not sure if I should ask him if there's something wrong or not..._

 _"_ Okay, if you would rather do tha-" Just then, I heard a muffled sniffle, "Wait, are you crying, Kyoya?"

"C-can," He broke out into a small sob, "Can I just come in and hang out? Please?" I would never expect Kyoya Ootori to say please, much less mean it. He turned around with tears running down his face and I ran down the steps to him. He embraced me tightly and cried his eyes out. I pet his hair softly, not caring if he got my shirt wet. This was about him, not materialistic things.

Once he calm down, he pulled back from me and whipped his eyes. I noticed that he had glasses on even though I remember that I didn't give them back to him, accident or not.  _He must have a million pairs or something._ I also noticed a bruise on his left cheek that was already turning colors. I gently reached up to caress the cheek and he flinched. My eyes softened and I led him inside the door and up to my room.

I sighed, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Do I really have to?"

I chuckled a little at his cuteness, "You decided to run here for a reason, whether it is for comfort or compliance is to be seen."

"Com...compliance?" He stuttered.

"Did you forget my rules already? Rule #3, you tell me anything that's bothering you, even if it's me."

He turned to me before laying his head on my shoulder and I hugged him to my side, silently telling him I was there for him, "It started when-"

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate it if you do notice that I accidentally write "she" instead of "he" for Haruhi, you tell me because I too am used to thinking of Haruhi as always a girl in everything I read about OHSHC.
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana and Kota. =

* * *

Chapter 5:

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

It was starting to pour and I was running faster and faster somewhere, anywhere my feet were taking me in my upset state. When I finally stopped, I was surprised that I showed up here. I looked through my tears at my master's home and started to doubt myself. I've only been here a couple of times and I barely know this boy.  _Why do I trust him so much?_

I shook my head and wiped away my tears, hoping he wouldn't notice them or would think it was just the rain running down my face. I found the confidence to knock on the door and just when I was just about to walk away, I heard jogging through the house and door was whipped open. I was surprised Haruhi was the one to open the door instead of the butlers I saw roaming around the halls when I was here last. He was wearing the same red shirt and pants, but they looked wrinkled and were a bit askew.  _Did he sleep in the same clothes?_  No, I was probably wrong. He seemed to be alone in the house, so he would have been asleep upstairs... but I didn't think he came from that direction.

"Hello..?" He sounded like he just woke up.  _Damn it, I can't do anything right today!_

"Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry... I'll just leave you to your sleep then and I'll talk to you later or something." I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to be in his way either. I turned to leave, hoping he would pull me back.  _Why would he do that, though? Why would someone that's practically a stranger want me, when those who say they love me could care less about me?_ I could feel the tears from in my eyes when I turned my back to Haruhi.

 _"_ Okay, if you would rather do tha-" I sniffed, trying to do it silently so he wouldn't think I was crying. "Wait, are you crying, Kyoya?"  _Damn it!_

I tried to calm myself and say what I wanted without stuttering. "C-can,"  _Seriously?!_ "Can I just come in and hang out? Please?" I turned around slowly, hoping it was dark enough that he couldn't see the tears that I felt running down my face. Unexpectedly, he ran down the steps to me and embraced me tightly. I finally broke as I felt him pet my hair softly.

I soon pulled back from him and wiped my eyes. Once I could see again, I looked to Haruhi who seemed to be studying me. I watched as he gently reached up to caress my left cheek and I flinched.  _I didn't think he hit me that hard._  He led me inside and up to his room. We settled with laying on the same couched that we did the first night I came here.

He asked me to explain the bruise and why I was here. Though I didn't really want to, I knew he was right. I, too, would demand an explanation if someone showed up to my door crying and being all pathetic as Haruhi probably think I am right now. I curled up into his side and he put his arm around the back of the couch, occasionally brushing his fingers through my hair.

"It started not too soon after you left to go home..."

**~ Flashback ~**

_We all watched as my master left, turning to each other in silence, not knowing what to say. Hunny-senpai was the first to break the silence and asked in his innocent way, "Kyo-chan, is he_ really _a new host member?"_

 _Now that Master left, I felt like I was in control of myself._ There's something off still that I couldn't figure out... Glasses. My master still had my glasses.  _I tried to play everything off like me without glasses was just a normal thing, but I was biting at the bit to get home to grab another pair. Just then I remember i had a spare pair here in my school bag and I reach down to grab the case and put them on._ Phew!

_Once I was settled, I then answered Hunny-senpai, "Yes, I met him a couple of days ago while on a walk and I felt he was good host material, he could bring in a lot of profit for us."_

_Tamaki was pacing around the room, "But what type would he be? We already have a loli-shota and the quiet type and you cover the cool guy that's angry so he could be that either... Who's going to train him either? We can't just let him trespass on our club without him knowing how to act around a woman. He looked like a simple commoner enough! The horror, I tell you!"_

_I was surprised that he got so angry over such a little thing and tried to offer a solution. "I can always mentor him, if we need to do that."_

_He scoffed, "You're too busy for that, I'll just do it. I'm the best anyway, so this will be a piece of cake."_

_Hikaru, at least I think it was Hikaru, chuckled at that and butted into the conversation, "How are you going to pull that off when he hates your guts?" Tamaki's face fell and he walked over into his corner-of-woe as the twins were rolling on the floor laughing._

_"He's right, Tamaki. It's best that you let me do it. Or even Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai."_

_"Fine," he sulked, "Is this meeting over yet?"_

_I snickered, "No, you're the one that wanted to talk about the next cosplay idea today."_

_"Ugh! Can't we just do that tomorrow?!"_

_"No, let's do it now since we're all together-" I started to say before everyone was throwing out excuses._

_"Our mother actually needs us to get home soon because she wants us to model for her new fashion line," Kaoru stated as they both got up to leave._

_"Yeah and Mori and I have to get to the dojo now," Hunny-senpai yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the room, dragging Mori-senpai by the hand behind him._

_Then there was two. Tamaki was grinning, happy that he got his way in the end. He plopped down on the couch opposite of me and laid there with his eyes closed. I then realized how late it was getting late and I decided I should just drop it for now, Tamaki and I could just meet tomorrow and discuss the cosplay ideas._

_"I think I'm going to head home now, Tamaki."_

_One of Tamaki's eyes popped open and he looked at me, "Wanna sleep over?" He grinned mischievously._

_I shrugged and he grabbed my hand to drag me behind him to his limo. I texted my driver that I wouldn't need him today and got in with Tamaki. We sat in silence and I eventually fell asleep sitting up. I felt the car jerk suddenly a half an hour later and a hand rubbing my shoulder softly. "Kyoya... wakey, wakey..."_

_I mumbled something and got out and followed Tamaki to his house and up to his room. He led me to the bed and I got in on the left and he on the right then fell quickly into a deep sleep._

The next morning...

 _I was woken up by something touching my leg and I turned around to beat it to death when I realized it was Tamaki._ Might as well get up now that I was almost scared half to death.

 _I went down stairs and readied some coffee and got some muffins to eat. Once I got everything I needed, I headed back upstairs to see Tamaki still asleep._ He looked so relax...  _I shook his shoulder and told him to get his ass up and he in response gave me a dirty look. We both settled on the couches in his room and I handed him a cup of coffee._

_"How was your sleep?" He asked too cheerily for 7 a.m._

_"Fine enough."_   _I knew that we were never going to get this work done if I didn't asking about the cosplays now. I tried for the last couple of days, but somehow he distracted me those times, too. "So, what's the next cosplay you think we should do?"_

_He sighed in annoyance and then smirked, "Why talk about the club when we could be doing something else." He crawled over the table in front of us and over my body until his hands reached either side of my shoulder. He leaned back so he was straddling my lap and grabbed the screen of my laptop. "This is only in our way, huh?" Before I had the chance to answer, he already had it in his hands and chucked it a little far from us on the floor._

_"My laptop!" I tried to push him off me so I could leap for the laptop, but he was stronger than me and pushed me back into the couch. I winced when I heard the resulting_ 'crash! _' the laptop made when it made contact with the floor._ I hope I backed up most of my files...

_"You don't need that thing right now," he whispered in my ear seductive-like. "I'll buy you a new one if it's that much of a worry for you." He started to kiss me roughly and any other time, I might have kissed back, but right now I was angry, hurt, and tired from the long day I've had. I pushed him back a little once his hands started to wonder towards my belt. He sat still straddling me as I spoke._

_"Can we focus for right now? We can do whatever you want to after we get this cosplay figured out," I offered._

_He glared daggers and scooted back a little to sit on the table in front of me, "Why do you keep insisting that we talk about that? I don't want to talk, I want to play," He started to pout and I felt guilty._

_"Well...I want to figure out the cosplays as soon as possible so I can make sure Haruhi's fits per-" He interrupted me with a groan._

_"Haruhi this! Haruhi that! That's all that you've talked about since club started yesterday. It's like... It's like you like him or something," He chuckled at that and then suddenly stopped and narrowed his eyes at me. "You don't like him, right?"_

_"I barely know him," I replied, not knowing what else to say at the moment. I really didn't know what I felt for the guy._

_"Liar!" He grabbed my wrist and picked me up by it. My feet were just barely touching the floor and I yelped from the pain. At the sound of my yelp, he dropped me to the floor and I fell hard on my back and groaned. Tamaki squat down next to me and gripped my face and turned it to look at him. "Why don't you love me, Kyoya? I try to give you all this love and you repay me by looking at other people? Why?" He had un-shed tears in his eyes as he stood up and turned away from me._

_"Tamaki, please... you're scaring me," I whimpered in fear. I was slowly backing up towards the door, ready to run if he tried anything. Tamaki rushed me when he saw what I was doing and grabbed the front of my shirt to punch me in the face. He then pushed me back down and started to kick me in the side repeatedly. I somehow managed the strength to get up and run out of his room._

_"Go ahead and run, bitch! Do you think I care about you? That anyone does?" He yelled after me, throwing anything he could find as he chased after me._

_"Don't come crawling back here either, wimp!" He screamed as he slammed the door behind me._

_I just kept running, just about falling as I ran through the rain in my weak state._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

By the time I finished telling him what happened, I was sobbing again. I left out most of what i was thinking in my story because a lot of it was about my master and that would be embarrassing to tell him at this point. He rubbed my back once I started crying again and I could see the hand in his lap in a fist.  _Is he mad that i didn't fight back? Should I have?_ I felt something wet land on the top of my head and looked up to his face void of emotion other than one tear that rolled down his face. I reached up and wiped the tear from his eye. "You okay, M-Master?"

He looked down at me with a sad smile before nodding and gently hugging me to him. "He's wrong, okay?"

"What?"

"People care about you. I...I care about you," He looked away, a faint tint of red spreading on his cheeks.  _Why would he blush when he says that? I'm the one who can't decide what I feel about him. Wait, is he even gay?_ I stared at him in hidden confusion.  _He would tell me, right? I mean, it's strange that he just contracted me to be his companion, but is there more to it? He did kiss my shoulder-blade yesterday, but was that just in a comforting manner? He also put my hand on his erection, does that mean he was attracted to me or was he just proving a point of being a boy?_

"You're the only one then..." I mumbled.

His head snapped back to look at me, "Not even your family? I mean, I know your father is really harsh to you, but not even your brothers? Or sister?"

"My brothers care less about me than my father and I rarely see Fuyumi now that she's married." We talked a little more after that about my life and little of his. It was around noon that I started nodding off until Haruhi asked me if I wanted to just sleep in his bed for now. The last thing I remember was being covered with a blanket as my head softly hit a pillow and a small kiss to my forehead.

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

_I'm going to kill him. No_ ,  _killing him would be too easy of a punishment for hurting someone I care deeply about._ I couldn't believe Tamaki would go this far to hurt Kyoya. Kyoya's such a sweet guy, he didn't once think about cheating on Tamaki. Would it even be considered cheating, anyway? It's not like they were together, so who is Tamaki to go off and get angry about him helping me out.

Not that I totally innocent in this situation as it is. If I didn't blackmail Kyoya into talking to me, Kyoya wouldn't have appeared to be acting suspicious.  _Though, if Tamaki flipped out over something as innocent as this appeared to be, I couldn't imagine the pain he would put Kyoya through if it was anyone but me. The only reason I know anything about it is because of the contract between us._

Kyoya seemed to be dozing off on the couch next to me, so i told him to just go take a nap. I tucked him in and everything before leaving him like a kiss to the forehead and I smoothed his hair. I could see a faint smile form on his lips as I quietly slipped out to go see if Kota was awake.

As I was walking down the stairs, I could hear the sound of the TV from the direction of the living room but before heading that way, I checked outside to see if it was still raining and seeing that it was, I continued on my way.  _I hope it doesn't turn into a thunder-storm._

Kota was sitting up and watching one of his favorite movies, Lilo and Stitch. That's right; Kota likes to watch kid's movies like that most of the time. You should have seen him when the series was still on in America, he would stopped everything that he was doing just to watch it.  _He's so childish sometimes, but that's what makes him so great._

I quietly walked behind him and whispered in his ear, "Boo!" He just about jumped six feet in the ear. He quickly snapped around to pout at me as he started run his fingers through his messy hair in embarrassment and I laughed.

"That was mean!"

"Yeah, yeah," I smiled once I stopped laughing, "Do you want some cookies or not?"

He was suddenly giddy again and asked in an innocent voice, "With chocolate chips?"  _To think he was going to be twenty-one soon._

I nodded, "I'll make them a little later when Kyoya's awake."

"When did he get here? I thought he wasn't going to come over 'til Monday?" I sat down in the lounge chair next to the couch and leaned back.

Kota and Kyoya haven't got the chance to meet yet, but I think they'll get along pretty well. The have similar family situation and Kota would be sweet enough to be another shoulder Kyoya can lean on if he doesn't feel comfortable to tell me something; They're pretty much a-like in personality too, they appear cold to everyone until you break down a few walls and show that you care about what they're saying.

"There was an issue with Tamaki." He frowned and I told him the things Kyoya told me. By the time I was done, he was angry as I was.

"What are you going to do about him?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure what I really can do. I can report it to the school, but the headmaster is his father. I could bring it to the police, but they can be paid off by anyone, especially his family."

We thought for a moment before Kota came up with something, "Didn't you say Takashi and Mitsu were part of the host club?" I nodded. "Well, their families pretty high up there in rank and so are the Hitachiin's. Befriend the boys and convince them to tell their family to no longer support the Suoh's."

"What about Kyoya's? He'd never be able to convince his father to do anything."

"That's a bit simpler. Have Takashi and Mitsu threaten his father that they won't be providing secret police members anymore."

I stared at Kota in silence before leaping to hug him around his neck and kiss his cheek. "Thank you! You're amazing at this stuff; you should be the one aspiring to be the lawyer, not me."

He grinned and blushed at the compliment, at least that's what I think he's blushing at. "Nonsense, you're going to be to best lawyer Japan's ever seen after your mother."  _He knows exactly what to say to make me feel happy._

I let go of him, suddenly realizing I was still in his lap with my arms around him. But before I could move, I heard someone chuckle and a camera shudder as the flash went off. "Isn't this just cute?"

My dad was standing there with one of those old fashion cameras where the photo comes right out and you have to shake the photo to get it to dry quickly. He held it up in from of my face and I snatched it. From the looks of the photo, it looked like we were embracing and were about to kiss.

" _This_  is not what it looks like." I was probably blushing from my head to my toes.

"I don't know, Haru. This looks pretty convincing to me," Kota smirked while he raised his brow in a suggestive manner. I hit him in the back of the head as I walked by.

"Just help me make the cookies already," I grumbled.

"I thought you were going to wait for Kyoya?" He answered, full of himself.

I smirked, "I'll wake him up after. What's better, waiting around for them like you'll have to or waking up to the smell of them?"

"B-but Lilo and Stitch isn't over yet?!" he protested.

"Kyoya's here?" Dad looked a little too happy about that.

I nodded before turning back to Kota, "How many times have you seen this movie? You can afford missing the ending." I pulled him by the ear like a child and he whined, "Haru...! This hurts!" I ignored him until we entered the kitchen. The kitchen was probably one of my favorite rooms in this house. It was mostly a steel-colored room, but still held a rugged look, if that was even possible. I loved to cook and everyone who worked here knew it and the cooks that we hire on special occasions even compliment my work.

I told Kota to get out the supplies and we got to work making the batter. Kota did more talking than baking, much to my displeasure. It wasn't until I accidentally threw some flour at Kota that we had some real fun. He grabbed some off the counter and it was an all-out war. Kota got a good hit in with my hair and I cracked an egg right in his.

By the time we ran out of supplies, we were both soaked in water and eggs and covered in flour. We could barely breathe as we laughed about the state the kitchen was in right now.  _Luckily we got some batches done already. I_ walked toward him only to slip on some broken eggs on the floor and I would have landed right on my ass if Kota didn't catch me. The bad part of that was that now Kota was the one to fall and I fell on top of him.

"Umph!" Kota let out as he made contact with the floor. We turned our faces towards each other to make sure the other was alright and our noses rubbed. I backed my face up enough that I could see his expression, but our breath still mingled as we just gazed at one another. Kota's eyes drifted to my lips and stayed there for a minute before looking back at mine. They almost looked like they were asking permission to go on before his eyes closed and I answered him by leaning in to ki-

_Beep!_ _Beep! Beep!_

The time to the oven was going off and I quickly leaped off Kota to turn off the buzzer before we looked at each other and I could feel my face heat up a little.  _This is just him flirting with you, Haruhi. He didn't really want to kiss you, it was a moment thing._

"So, what are you going to do about school?" I asked as I took the cookies out and set them on the counter that was the least messy.

"I'm not sure, can't exactly go to school together like we used to," He smiled, "Actually, isn't there a college part of the Ouran campus?"

"Hmm, I think so."

"I'll just go there and they we can hang out at the club together! Problem solved," his grin increasing. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist only to reached for a cookie and get his hand slapped away.

"Clean up first, and then you can eat the cookies."

He pouted, but did as he was told and ran upstairs, probably to his room to take a shower.

I started to clean up the floor of kitchen and was about sixty-five percent done when I heard a huge ' _thump'_ coming from upstairs in the direction of the bedrooms.

 _It couldn't be...right?_  I slowly headed upstairs to see what happened and heard a commotion going on towards Kota and my hallway and broke into a run.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I heard a huge  _'BOOM'_  in my sleep and quickly sat up, feeling disoriented. I looked around a realized I was in my master's room.  _But where's he?_  I laid back down, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep right now. I couldn't stop thinking of what happened just this morning. I can't believe I got myself into that situation.  _Was this something I could have prevented? Did I trigger something, or was he always like that?_

There was a gentle knock at the door and I leaned up, "I'm awake, Master."  _Why would he knock on his own door, anyway?_

But it wasn't my master. I jumped up and scrambled as far away from the door as I could. I watched as they stared at me in confusion. "Who are you?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: :O who could it be if not Haruhi? What do you think about what Tamaki did? Tell me what you think in a review! Reviews make me happy and makes this story better with feedback, even if its corrective! Btw, thank you for reading my story :)


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6:

_Last time..._

_Kyoya's Pov_

_There was a gentle knock at the door and I leaned up, "I'm awake, Haruhi."_

_But it wasn't Haruhi at all. I jumped up and scrambled as far away from the door as I could. I watched as the person stared at me in confusion. "W-who are you?"_

* * *

The person in front of me had maroon long hair like a woman, but when I looked closely, they had a masculine face. I _s this whole house into cross-dressing or something?!_  It didn't help that I was woken up from a horrible nightmare by that loud bang.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I scare you? I just wanted to see what you looked like..."

The person let out a squeal of delight which made me back up more, slamming my back into the side table. Coincidentally, it ended up being the side that was bandaged and I let out a yelp. The man gasped and started towards me.

"No! Answer me who you are, first!" I yelled, holding up a hand to stop him.

"I'm Ryoji Fujioka. You can call me Ranka, though."  _So, this is my master's father... I understand why this might be a secret he would want me to keep to myself._

"Dad, what did you do now?!" I heard Haruhi yell down the hallway before spotting him in the doorway and I instantly relaxed.

"Haruhi! Dad just wanted to see the pretty boy you had in your room...!" His dad tried to reason.

Another male came to the doorway and messed up Haruhi's hair as he scooted his body gracefully around Master's. Master was seething as he stared at his dad until he explained everything to him. After that, he calm down but kept sending worried glances towards me. The strange boy smiled towards me before putting a hand on Ranka's shoulder. "Probably best if you leave him alone, for right now. He just woke up and you'll see him around here again knowing Haru."

The guy had brown hair, lighter than my master's definitely, that was sticking all over the place like he either just woke up or he took a shower. _If it's the second one, he didn't wash that well if there's white powder still in his hair._ He was only wearing boxer shorts at this point and it made me both uncomfortable and flushed at the sight of his toned stomach.

_Haruhi obviously knows this guy...Is this his brother or just a friend? Wait, could they be more than friends? He's more comfortable with that guy than me probably... Not that matters right? He doesn't have to be comfortable enough to talk to me; it's the other way around._

_He is being surprisingly nice to me today. Not that he wasn't before, but he just seems like he really cared for me today. No one can care that much about me... right?_

I returned to reality to see Ranka pout before nodding and walking out of the room. Haruhi seemed to calm down after that and ran over to sit down next to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the guy who remained. He moved from where he was standing with Ranka to lay all over the couch that my master held me on not too long ago.

I looked to him to see worry in his eyes and instantly felt guilty for interrupting his day. I hugged my legs and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry that I made you run in here."

He grabbed my face in a stern hold, like a mother reprimanding their child. "Look at me." I didn't. "Kyoya." I finally looked up when his voice filled with a note of sadness, "You didn't  _make_ me do anything, Kyoya. I thought there was something wrong, so I rushed to help you. I'll always be here to help you, not hurt."

I looked deeply into his chocolate-brown eyes before I felt my eyes tear up in both built-up stress and happiness. I leaped into his arms and cried on his shoulder. "I w-was so s-scared, Haruhi!" I choked out.  _I can't believe I'm showing this much of a weakness in front of Master, much less this random guy that could be his lover._

His arms circled me and held me close. "When? This morning or a couple of minutes ago?" I shrugged and he sighed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you."

I nodded, knowing he was right, "More this morning, but a couple minutes ago surprised me a little. I didn't know anyone was home other than us." We then moved from sitting on the floor to lying on his bed, his back leaning against the headboard and my head on his thighs as he ran a hand through my hair.

"Haru," I tensed a little when the strange guy called  _my_ master that and leaned up so my head was level with his chest.

"Hmm? What is it, Kota?"  _So that's his name..._

"I'm gonna go clean up," His glance shifted from my master to me then back to him once he was done giving me a look-over. "You'll know where I am, if you need me." He walked out and down the hallway, then I heard a door close not too far from this room- Is that the room I wasn't supposed to enter?

"Is his room between ours?"

"Yes, it is." He pulled me back so I was leaning my head against his chest. To be honest, it was much more comfortable than I expected it to be. "Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Sure, you might want to take a shower first, though." he gave me a questioning look until i brushed my fingers through his hair and some white powder rained down from his hair. He blushed before he jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

_That powder looks the same as what was in that Kota's hair... How did it get in both their hairs, unless they were rolling around in it or something? Also, why did he blush when I brought it up? Was he embarrassed to be in front of me with it in his hair, or was it something else?_

_Two hours later..._

We made it to the mall and my master seemed to be really happy. The first store he dragged me to was an IKEA and I was a little amazed, being it the first time I myself came here. It had such a business feel to the place, almost like home actually.

He brought out a list from his back pocket before turning back to me, "I have a question for you." He stopped talking for a minute before rephrasing what he said, "Well, it's more like a request that I'm not sure you'll be ready to accept."

I rose an eyebrow in his direction before he continued, "I...I don't want you to ever feel like you did this morning if I can prevent it. I talked to Kota and my dad and they agreed that they'll support any decision I made about your situation. I think you're safest in my house, so will you live there?"

I was speechless.  _What does that mean exactly, 'living' with him? Would I be staying with him in his room, or would I stay in the same room, or would he give me a different room? What about me taking over the family company? I don't think my father would let me just live somewhere else where he couldn't call me to his office on a moment's notice. Why would he offer this, we barely know each other._

"Why?" I croaked out as I stared at him, desperate for answers that would satisfy the tight feeling in my chest that I'd been having ever since he said he cared about me.

"Why not? I care for you and your safety. I'll only know you're safe if I'm taking care of you."

"You act like I'm a child or something."

He gasped and quickly waved his waves in front of my face, "No! That's not what I'm meaning at all! I don't really know what I'm saying actually," He turned his head away and he started to mumble to himself, his face was slowly getting for depressed as he went on.

"Fine."

His eyes snapped back to mine, "What?"

"I'll live with you, b-' before I could get the rest out of my mouth, I was tugged into a small hug.

"You don't know what this means to me," he whispered in my ear. I was then pulled around the store to buy different things like desks, a nice bed, and decorations. Then I was dragged to Staples where Haruhi insisted he would buy me a new phone and laptop, no matter how much I tried to protest.

Once we were done with the shopping, we drove to my house so I could tell my father I wouldn't be around as often. Haruhi gave me a reassuring smile before I got out of the car and walked into what was 'home'. One of my brothers, Akito, was sitting in the living room, reading a medical book.

"Where's father?"

Akito didn't look up but I could see his smile over the top of his book, "I'm not sure you're welcome here, brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Father has informed me to tell you that he wants you out whenever you decided to show your face around here. He's officially disowning you." he stood up and started to walk away, when I grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! Do you know what I supposedly did?"

He shifted so my hand was no longer on his shoulder and with his back still turned to me, sneered, "You're riding a fine line here, brother, Get out before something happens that will ruin you for anyone. Get what I mean?"

I gulped and nodded, even though I had no clue what he was talking about. I walked away to my room to find everything was thrown out of his neat place. The only thing that sat perfectly neat in the middle of chaos was a small picture from a year ago. It was one of the mall photo booth pictures, but better quality, between Tamaki and me. The photos were mostly silly on Tamaki's part and annoyed on mine. That is, until the last frame. It was the first time he kissed me and it was only on the cheek. Looking at it, it could have been just an innocent peck, but my blush said something different.  _This must be what Akito or Yuuichi showed my dad._

I kicked the table next to me in frustration before collecting my necessities and storming out past my brother. My master was standing outside the car leaning on the hood as he bit his lip in worry.  _I have to admit he looks really cute right now..._

He looked up with hopefully eyes, but he must of saw something in my eyes because I watched them fill with sympathy. "What happened?"

"I'm being disowned by my father. That idiot is the reason I'm being disowned! He didn't even need to say a word and my world was destroyed in the matter of 24 hours..."

"Well, the bright side is that you get to come to a real home that cares about you."

I smiled at his attempt to cheer me up as we got in his car and drove away.

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

_Monday morning..._

I gave Kyoya the option that he could sleep in my bed if he wants to. Though there was not as much of a protest in the refusal as the first time, I don't think he's mentally ready for any kind of relationship with anyone other than a friendship. That's kinda pushing it too.

His back was getting much better over the weekend here and he'll probably be mostly healed by next week. At least, that's what Kota told me when he examined it yesterday, much to Kyoya refusal.  _Kyoya seems to have something against Kota, but Kota took it in stride and didn't give into the fight that was probably brewing. Probably because he knows I wouldn't be too happy if he knocked Kyoya on his ass for starting something petty._

I heard what was becoming a familiar ringing sound from down the hall.  _Luckily Kota gets up early to work out since he would be pretty pissed if he was sleeping when this goes off._ I padded down the hallway to open his door and wake him up.

 _This room definitely looks better now._ The room was darker down with dark red and black instead of the white and little gray. He decided to keep the same bed even though he could have had a choice of anything at the store. I walked over and knelt down next to the bed. "How you can sleep through this racket is beyond me," I muttered as i turned off the alarm.

"Master..." He moaned in his sleep then mumbled something that sounded like 'I care'. I held my breath for a second, waiting for more but nothing came.  _Does this mean something?_ I cleared that thought from my mind as I shook his shoulder until he suddenly shot up in bed, erratically breathing.

"Ooh! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"I-It's fine, I need to wake up now anyway," he looked embarrassed, but I let it go and we got ready for school. I finally got the boy's uniform in the mail Saturday night and might I say, I looked good.

I walked down to the kitchen to see Kyoya sitting at the island on his new laptop. What I thought was strange was that he seemed to not be eating anything. I opened one of the cabinets to grab two bowls and a box of Lucky Charms and grab the milk from the fridge. "Do you want something different than Lucky Charms?" I asked him after watching him type away on the keys of keyboard for some time.

"I'm not hungry."

I frowned. "Is there a reason for that?"

He stopped typing then starting up again a second later. "Not really, I'm just never hungry in the morning."

I sighed and turned around to grab an apple and slammed it down next to the computer and smiled a little when he jumped, "Humor me, then." He looked at me with a questioning look before I spoke again, "Fifteen minutes until we leave, so make sure you're ready." I walked away but before I went far, I peeked around to see Kyoya staring at the apple in his hand before smiling and taking a bite.

About fifteen minutes later, we were just about to leave when Kota came down the hallway. He was covered in sweat from working out and he looked down right sexy in a grey sleeveless T and baggy black shorts. "Good luck today, Haru." He rubbed a hand through my hair and turned to Kyoya, "You, too Kyoya. If anyone bothers you, tell me and I'll be sure to beat them up for you," Kota beamed but Kyoya gave him an unreadable look and walked away out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Kota asked me.

"I'm not sure; I think he's a little worried about the Tamaki situation."

"Oh. But I'm serious about the part where he tells me if he bothers him; I don't need you to be in trouble over an abusive idiot."

"I can't make any promises," At that, I left and got into my car, where Kyoya was waiting in the passenger seat. We didn't say a word to each other until we were about five minutes from the school.

"Honestly, are you a little freaked out about today?"

He hesitated. "A little, but you'll be there with me, so I'll be fine."

I couldn't stop thinking about what he mumbled this morning.  _I want this to mean something so much, but I don't want either of us hurt in the end either. So much is happening in his life, I don't want to complicate things even more... but I want to be happy too._

When I parked, I leaned over before i could think any more about it and kissed him straight on. It was just a quick peck, but he was blushing a bright red anyway. "You control the pace of this between us, okay? I don't want to rush you into anything, especially after yesterday. I just hope I didn't read too much into what we've been doing." With that, I jumped out of the car and ran to my classroom, 1-A.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you again for reading this chapter :) Reviews, follows, and favorites are appreciated :) Also, if you have any ideas as to what I should put into this fic, please share them :) I'd love to know what you could contribute


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7:

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I don't know if I should be in shock or what.  _He just kissed me._ That was the thought that was running through my mind all day. I didn't notice the strange stares I was getting throughout class because I didn't once answer any questions or take any notes. I could hear the whispers, but I frankly didn't care what they thought today.

I heard the bell ring and I started to collect my stuff when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Kyoya!"

I turned around slowly to be met with a blond hair, violet eyed boy. I closed my eyes in frustration in having to deal with this right now and a little fear and sighed. "Tamaki."

"You forgot your laptop bag at my house. I'm sure you were worried about it," He smiled like this was just an innocent mistake. I slowly, but surely, reached for the bag and when I had a grip on it, Tamaki grabbed my wrist, "How about we forget that that ever happened on Friday? We just go back to being 'best friends', fine with you?"

I nodded just I could get out of here and to the club with my master. Tamaki sent me a bright smile before letting go of the bag and leaving. I nearly dropped the bag on my foot because of how heavy it was. I set it on the desk in front of me and opened it up to reveal pieces of my laptop and a piece every now and then of my phone. There was a sticky note sitting on top of the pile and I snatched it out. The note read:

_If you tell anyone about this weekend, it'll be more than a laptop that's broken and smashed to pieces._

_\- Tamaki_

I didn't know what to think about this; all i knew is that i was going to talk to Master about this later. I acted like nothing happened and walk to the club with purpose. When i reached the room, I took a long breath before opening to door. I was met with the calming silence with Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai being the only ones there. I let out the breath I was holding and sat down at my table and leaned back.  _I'm not going to show that what he's doing here is getting to me._

"Hey, Takashi... did that guy on Friday look familiar to you too?" Hunny-senpai asked him in-between bites of his cake.  _Looks like the sweet silence is over... This could be something interesting, though. How would they know my master when he's two years their junior?_ Actually, that could be possible with that Kota guy being double that his senior.

 _Ugh, I hate that guy._   _I feel bad a little since he has been pretty nice to me since we met, but he just brings this...jealousy out of me. I don't know why and It's only when he's touching my master... is that why?_

Mori shook his head with a small grunt.

"I meant when he looked like a girl, silly," Hunny gently hit Mori's arm in a playful manner. Mori had a small smile on his face and nodded. I instantly tuned back in, hoping there was more that they knew.

"Yay! But when would we have met him-as-her? He knew my favorite cake and he even called me Mitsukuni!" Hunny and Mori both shrugged. Hunny then turned to me and called out to me, "Kyo-chan!"

I pushed up the bridge of my glasses.  _I have to get used to wearing them after not having them on all weekend._ "Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"Do you know anything about Haruhi? If anyone would know anything, it would be you."

 _Actually, I haven't had the time or the initiative to research him. I... want to trust that he would tell me anything important about him._ I pulled out my new laptop and looked him up just for appearances of wanting to know. "There's only basic information that I can find like birthday, parents, and his parent's occupation."  _Not that I didn't know that already..._

"Okay!" Hunny just moved on without a second thought and I started sorting everything on the new laptop to the places I wanted them.  _It took me years to have my old laptop in the shape that I wanted it. Stupid Tamaki..._

Five minutes later, Tamaki entered the club in a hurry and was pacing around the club, complaining. "Where's that new member? Did he get lost or something? This school probably is a jungle for someone of his status. Oh! Maybe he got attacked my rabid animals! MOMMY, CALL ALL THE HOSPITALS!" I was slowly getting more and more annoyed and by this time, I could feel my own dark aura making the room colder. Tamaki, though, kept on babbling on until the aura hit him full force.

My aura died down when the host club doors slammed into the walls. "Will you two put me down, already?!" What i saw angered me a bit. Master was being held off the floor by each of the twins and he was trying to push them away, but they wouldn't let go. He was small as it was when compared to us all, so he had no chance of getting away on his own.

"Is there a problem, twins?" I asked coldly. They instantly dropped him, not too gently when they saw the glare of my glasses and quickly shook their heads before backing slowly away from him. I went to go help my master up, but Tamaki beat me there.  _I hope nothing goes wrong before I fill him in._

"I'm sorry those devil twins dropped you. Are you okay?"

He pushed Tamaki's hands of him and got off the floor on his own. "I'm fine, senpai," he wiped off his pants before looking up, "I can also handle myself, thank you very much."

Tamaki was dumbstruck and went to grow mushrooms in his 'corner-of-woe'.

I turned away to go sit down before anyone could see how much I wanted to laugh with my master or my want to hug Master.  _Don't forget about that kiss, too,_ my conscious reminded me. "Club starts in five minutes." Everyone got what they need and got into their places while Haruhi sat across from me.

I got out my laptop and booted it up again when Tamaki decided to join us. "I thought we weren't going to have club today since your laptop..." He trailed off with a frown at the sight of the new laptop. "But how...?"

"Someone got me a new laptop as a gift. It's pretty nice, isn't it? It definitely runs better than my old one, I was even thinking of  _scraping_ my old one." I tried to catch Haruhi's eyes before Tamaki realized what I said and when I did, he looked furious. I pushed my glasses up, knowing that would either piss him off or make him smile. Luckily, it was the latter and he motioned for me to hand them over and I held up a finger and motioned to Tamaki without being obvious. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot, but nodded.

Tamaki had a grimace on his face. "So, who's going to mentor this guy?" He pointed a finger in Haruhi's face and Haruhi looked like he was about to snap it off.

"Like I said Friday, I'll just do it," I answered sternly.

"I'm fine with that," Master shrugged.

"No, I want to do it!" Tamaki yelled as he grabbed  _my_ master's arm and dragged him away.  _How dare he..._

**~Haruhi Pov ~**

_Can I just cut this hand off?_ I was staring daggers into it, but it just wouldn't go away. By the time he let go, he swung me so I landed on a couch surrounded by girls.

"Hi, princesses! This is Haruhi," Tamaki motioned to me without a glance, "I'm sorry that you girls will be deprived of my beauty today, but he has to learn how to be a host somehow, right?"

"You're right!"

"We'll treat him well!"

"Tamaki, you're so hot!"

 _The last one should probably be tested for drugs if she thinks that's true._ I sent a fake smile towards Tamaki and he walked away to a couch not too far from mine and hid to watch me.  _He's such an idiot._

"So ladies, what are your names?"

"Ana," the first one stated with confidence, like i should know exactly who she is and should be asking for her hand in marriage or something.

"Saje," this one mumbled her name in a shy manner around her midnight black hair.

"Britney." This was the typical blonde bombshell girl who was meant to be a cheerleader.

"Well, like Tamaki said, I'm Haruhi and it's nice to meet you ladies. What would you like to talk about? I'm open ears."

"Tell us about yourself. Why did you decide to go to Ouran when I heard that you've lived in America for some time?" Ana questioned.

"I honestly could have got in anywhere, but after being so far from my dad for so long, I wanted to stay close to home to help him around the house."

"You don't have maids?!" Ana and Britney gasped.

I held out a hand to stop them, "It's not that! We do have maids and cooks, but my dad and I would rather keep the house my mother picked out in tip-top shape ourselves. After she passed away...it's one of the only things I have left of her."

"Aww!" the girls squealed. I wasn't doing this for specifically them; I was just saying what came up in conversation.

"He's a natural!" I heard Tamaki whisper loudly and I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Tamaki behind another couch, this one closer than the one before, and he was with the twins. Hikaru looked pissed off while Kaoru was watching curiously.

The girls and i continued to talk until Tamaki announced that the club day was over. The girls turned to each other before Ana spoke up, "Do you mind if we request you again, Haruhi?"

"I'd be honor, ladies."

Tamaki herded the girls out and once he closed the door, he turned to me with a smile and was running toward me, probably to glomp me and, thanks to my fast reflexes, I held a palm to his forehead to keep him away from me. He was trying so hard too and finally stopped to call out, "Why won't my darling daughter let me hug her! You're so cute!"

"First off, I'm a guy, Tamaki. Second, I already have a father and I don't really need another one," I muttered sternly.

I walked over to Kyoya and looked over his shoulder to see what he's been up to.  _Seems like he's rearranging documents or something._ I leaned close and blew on the back of his neck. His reaction was priceless, he just about threw the laptop on the table in front of him and I was literally rolling on the floor laughing. "What are you doing?!"

"Well, at the moment I'm laughing my ass off, thank you very much. I have a feeling that wasn't the answer you're looking for, though." He raised an eyebrow, telling me to go on.  _Maybe that kiss gave him way too much confidence._ I rose to my knees to lean my arms on the back of his couch and leaned forward, grabbing his glasses off his face, "I'm doing what I want, because I can," I whispered before sticking the glasses on my face and stuck out my tongue at him in a childish manner before rounding the couch to sit with him.

He was in shock, I think, because he didn't even try to hide his blush as he looked at me. We looked into each other's eyes and, at least on my end, I felt calmer and...loved? _Is that the feelings I hope I receive from him?_  I was the first to look away to see if anyone was watching us. I saw Tamaki being chased by the twins, per usual, it seems. Mitsu and Takashi... were staring straight at us.  _I wonder if I did something specific to be noticed._ I thought back throughout the week and came to the result that it just wasn't possible.

"Tamaki!" I yelled and I could feel Kyoya stiffen next to me I moved a hand on top of one of the hands that were starting to type faster and faster and picked it up. I moved my hand down his forearm until the pads of my fingers met the spit of his and slipped my hand into his. I rose it up to my mouth and placed a peck on it. "Just a quick question, then we'll be leaving." He looked from where his hand met mine, to my face, then back to our interlocked fingers before nodding.

"Haruhi? Oh, my darling daughter is calling for her wonderful father!" He ran over to us and sat on the opposite couch.

"You're not my father! Sheesh!"

He pouted and crossed his arm, "What did you call me for, then?"

"Why do I have to be a host?!" I whined, "Why can't I just work with Kyoya on the finances and I'll host when I need to?"

"I-I don't think Kyoya needs any help... right, Kyoya?" He tried to reason.

"I don't know, Tono," Kaoru said.

"Haruhi did pretty well that day when Kyoya was hurt," Hikaru finished with a smirked.  _They must of all came over when Tamaki made his scene._

"But-" Tamaki tried to explain himself.

"But nothing. Tamaki. I think it's a good idea," Kyoya spoke up.

Tamaki turned to Kyoya now and looked at him confused, "You never let me help... and why is he wearing-." he started to point at me before he was interrupted.

"Tama-chan, I agree with Kyo-chan and Haru-chan," Mitsu stated.

Tamaki looked around before sighing, "I guess I'm out numbered, so fine. Work with Kyoya as an assistant or something, but when we need you to host, you're gonna host."

Everyone nodded and the twins went off to torture Tamaki again. The rest of us turned to laugh at the particular moment where Tamaki tripped over his own shoe lace and fell on Hikaru, making them both flustered for about five minutes after. I took off the glasses before leaning back against the coach.

Mitsu turn to me and was acting a little shy and lowered his eyes to the floor while shuffling his foot, "I can call you that, right?" I felt Kyoya shift a little and I suddenly felt a hand on top of mine on the couch. I turned to him to see a small smile on his face and he squeezed my hand. Mitsu looked up after a little while and he was met with a raised eyebrow, so he quickly tried to correct himself as he waved his hands around, "Haru-chan, I mean. I can call you Haru-chan, right? Some people get annoyed by it..." By the end, he was looking at the floor again and when I again stayed silent, he looked up slower this time with little tears in his eyes. I nodded and he took that as a sign that he could skip over to me and hand me the stuff animal that was in his hands before sitting in my lap. "This is Usa-chan, he's my best friend! Well, other than Takashi, of course," he giggled. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you seem to know that already. Everyone, except Takashi, calls me Hunny around the club, though." He smiled really sweetly.

_I remember Kyoya telling me he was the loli-shota type, but this totally clashes with the image Kota put into my head. I know, Kota told me height doesn't matter, but this guy's image definitely throws me off from his fighting skills. I can 100% believe Takashi could easily get his, though._

"I'll just stick to calling you Mitsu," Takashi set the cake down, "And Takashi, if that's okay with you both."

"Sure it is!" Mitsu suddenly squeezed me in a hug.

I turned when I felt the hand on mine grip tighter before relax. "We should probably go, Hunny-senpai. I have to help Haruhi catch up on some homework he missed and I feel it's going to take it a while." He nudged me and I agreed with him.

Mitsu seemed to be focused on something, so i followed his eyesight to Kyoya and I's hands and I blushed before glancing to Mitsu's face to see a smile and he winked at me. I looked over to Takashi, who was sitting across from me now and he nodded in confirmation. "If you really need to go, okay. See you tomorrow Kyo-chan, Haru-chan."

We stood and Kyoya started to get his stuff together, when I felt a pull at my sleeve. I look down to see Mitsu staring up and me, Usa-chan in his arms again. "Wanna have tea and cake with Usa-chan and me tomorrow?" I must have looked unsure because he started wiggling his foot again, "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

I bent down in front of him and suddenly had the thought  _'I wonder what it would be like to have a kid'._ Why am I thinking of children right now, i need to remember this guy in front of me is actually eighteen, not the eight-year-old he looks like.  _I wonder what it would be like with me and Kyoya raising a kid..._   _Stop that!_  I shook my head, trying to clear it. "So you  _do_ want to have tea with me?"  _He sounds so hopeful... I can't let him down now._

"I...do you care if I bring something?"

He leaned in to whisper to me, "Is that 'something' Kyoya?"

"No. Well, he can come if he wants...but anyway, it's something from your past." He nodded excitedly just as Kyoya was ready to leave and I waved goodbye to Mitsu and Takashi.

Once we got to the house, I brought him upstairs after greeting Kota. Neither of us talked since we left the club and I sighed, not liking the silence. Once we got to my room, he sat down on the couch while I flopped back on my bed.

"Master, are we going to talk about this morning, or are we just going to ignore it?" Kyoya asked sheepishly as he traced the little indents in the couch.

I was a little startled from not hearing Kyoya address me like that as often.

"That's up to you."

"I-I don't know what I feel right now, Master. I'm unsure about everything and I hate it! I'm scared and afraid, but I know I'm feeling...something when I'm around you. I get jealous ever time some guy touches you and I know, I shouldn't be feeling this way and you probably think that kiss was a mistake by now and-"

I got up off the bed and marched over to the coffee table in front of him. He turned his face away from me and that hurt more than anything he was about to say. "Look at me, puppy," I commanded. When he didn't, i was almost begging, "Please, Kyoya? Please."  _He's stubborn, I get it._  I grabbed his face gently, but sternly, and turned it so he faced me. "Thank you for looking at me, I feel so honored that I didn't have to ask three or more times," I said sarcastically and he grimaced. "I don't regret it, Kyoya, so don't put words in my mouth. I like you, a lot. Don't forget that," I kissed him once, gently before pulling back to look at his face.

His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face.  _That's a good sign, right?_ Once he opened his eyes and they met mine, his smile grew larger, making his bright pink blush stand out all the more, and his eyes were sparkling. He cleared his throat before speaking again, "I think-I think we c-could make this work," he stuttered.

I smiled, "Good." I lean forward to capture his lips gentle and he leaned forward, kissing me back. I cupped his left cheek before rubbing my thumb back and forth while my other hand ran a hand through his silky hair.

I sucked on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in response, giving me full control as we made out. I grabbed his tie and pulled him up with me gently as I led us to my bed. I pushed him back onto it and I took control as i led a trail down his neck as i started to unbutton his blazer. He let me do this and in return, unbuttoned my white-collared shirt, as I had already taken off the blazer when I walked in the door.

I returned to kissing his sweet, sweet lips while I started unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled back a little, putting a hand on top of mine, "Master," he murmured in a voice balancing between a rasp and a whine. "I think we've gone as far as I can handle right now..." He looked ashamed of himself, like I would be disappointed in him for wanting to stop.

I raised a hand towards him and he started to flinch and quickly shut his eyes, probably trying to prepare for some kind of pain.  _Remember, Haruhi. Slow and steady wins the race and communicate is the key, here._ "Kyoya," I whispered as I slowly moved again to cup his cheek, "I understand why you're flinching, but I'm not Tamaki. I'm not just using you for sex or my own personal toy, not anymore at least. I'm here for you and just like I know you wouldn't hurt me, I won't hurt you. No matter what you say to me or do, okay?"

He opened one of his eyes and looked at me, I mean  _really_ looked at me, before relaxing his body and nudged his cheek in my hand fondly. He then moved to shrug off his blazer, it falling to the floor, and shimmed his body down the lay on one of my pillows instead of sitting up against the headboard like I was still doing. He looked back up to me before nodding and motioned for me to lay down with him. I did what he asked, just this once. He ran a hand down my chest and across my stomach and groaned a little, "You don't know how long I've wanted to that." He brought his lips to mine again in a small kiss before laying his head back down on my chest.

I laughed and we laid there in silence Kyoya laying on me and me brushing my fingers through his hair. That is, until Kyoya's ringtone went off.

" _Well I'm not a vampire_ _  
_ _But I feel like one_ _  
_ _Sometimes I sleep all day_ _  
_ _Because I hate the sunlight_ _  
_ _My Hands are always shaking_ _  
_ _Bodies always aching_ _  
_ _And the dark is when I feed_ _  
_ _Well I can lure any woman that I want to in my bed_ _  
_ _With me_ _  
_ _And Whiskey seems to be my Holy Water_ _  
_ _Mothers better lock your doors_ _  
_ _And hide your daughters_

 _I'm insane!_ _  
_ _Well, I can feel it in my bones!_ _  
_ _Coursing through my veins!_ _  
_ _When did I become so cold?_ -"

Kyoya jumped at the sound and turned to roll off the bed and grab the phone out of his blazer pocket. His eyes widened when he looked at the screen.

"Who is it?" I asked, worried by his expression.

"My father."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! Also, how would you feel if Haruhi suddenly found a five year old and took him in? Is it a bad concept or a good thing to create another twist in the plot and move it along?
> 
> Also, my plans of a smut scene are being postponed for another 3 chapters or so. I want to do my own take on a few of the episodes from the anime before getting to the sex ;)
> 
> The song I used and do not own: Falling in Reverse - I'm Not A Vampire


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Chapter 8

_**Last time...** _

_Kyoya jumped at the sound and turned to roll off the bed and grab the phone out of his blazer pocket. His eyes widened when he looked at the screen._

_"Who is it?" I asked, worried by his expression._

_"My father."_

* * *

 

_..._

_**~ Haruhi's Pov ~** _

I was honestly as shocked as Kyoya was.  _Why would he drop him like old news, and then call him now? It makes no since unless there's something to gain here that I'm not seeing..._

Kyoya walked over to the large window that overlooked the outdoor swimming pool and backyard then cleared his throat before answering the phone, "Hello, Father... I'm sure they'll go along with that...Uh huh...yes...I'll see what I can do." He hung up the phone and held it in his hand in silence before sighing and turning around to return to the bed.

"What's wrong?" I ran a hand through his hair when he sat down, flattening the parts that were sticking up because of laying on the bed before He made a sound, almost like a purr, and relaxed in my arms.

"He wants me to take the host club to this enclosed resort park. It gives off the impression that you're in the tropics when it could actually be below 20 degrees outside."

_Of course, daddy dearest wouldn't just call for a nice conversation between father and son. That would be crazy..._

"Why would he want you to bring yourfriends along to a resort?"

"They would be like... guinea pigs, if you will, and would be our test subjects on how well things are running before we really open the resort to the public."

I stopped petting his hair and moved my hand to my lap, "You mean he, I'm sure."

He looked over to me, confused, "What?"

"'Our test subjects'. 'Before we open the resort'.  _He's_ gonna do the business stuff while you're just gonna be used as a pawn for the time being, Kyoya."

"You don't have to say it like that, you know..." He pouted.

 _I couldn't stand that pout face of his, and he must have realized it by now._ "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want you to get attached when he's only going to push you aside again." I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a small hug before letting go with a cough. "So, when are we going?"

"Ideally, tomorrow."

"But what about school? And our customers, aren't you losing profits by not being there to entertain their small minds?"

He laughed, "We deserve a break every now and then, don't we?"

_The next day..._

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I texted the twins, who told everyone else that we would be meeting at the Ootori Medical Resort at one. It was one thirty and Tamaki and the twins were nowhere to be found. I turned to Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi and sighed, "I guess we'll head inside."

I opened the door to the dome and, though I hid my expression to the best of my abilities without my glasses, I was pretty amazed by the results of this place. It looked exactly like one would envision a tropical Island would look like, aside from the obvious pools in the middle.  _I remember from the blueprints that there's actually a jungle with mechanical animals._ The tropical palm trees were so realistic.

Hunny and Mori went off to explore the pool while I went over to one of the beach chairs and sat down, pulling out my notebook.  _Looks appealing: Yes._

"This looks really nice, are the trees real?"

I jumped before turning to see Haruhi lying on the beach chair beside me, sunglasses in place and everything. "You really need to make some more noise when you sit down or something!" I panted.

He ignored me, "Is there a temperature gage in here or what? I'm burning up like I'm in the blazing sun." He pulled his tank top over his head to reveal the glistening abs I've come to love then stood up and started unbuttoning his shorts.  _I could be the one taking them off of him right now, pulling the zipper down with my teeth and placing my mouth on-_ I instantly reddened and Haruhi knew it as he leaned over and ruffled my hair. "I have swim trunks on underneath, silly," he then bent down to whisper in my ear, "I would go take care of yourself, if you know what I mean. Or I could always do it for you-"

"N-No! I'm okay," I looked away, embarrassed, as he shrugged and walked over to Hunny and Mori-senpai.

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

_I love how much I can make him blush. It's a compliment, really._

I made my way over to Mitsu and Takashi swimming in one of the pools. "Hey, Haru-chan! Come swim with me and Takashi!"

"Not right now, Mitsu. Maybe later?"

He pouted, "Why not now? It's not like you're doing anything right now..."

 _I couldn't really argue against that, now could I?_  "Fine, I'll come swimming with you." I sat down and slid into the pool. It felt nice on my hot body and closed my eyes. I was suddenly splashed in the face and I sputtered. Mitsu giggled and pointed to Takashi, who was minding his own business.

I knew it was Mitsu who did it, but I played along, "Takashi! How dare you splash me!" Takashi turned wide-eyed and started waving his hands, denying it. Mitsu and I couldn't hold back our laugh at his face.

"Takashi, could you grab me lemonade?" Mitsu asked sweetly.

He nodded and got out of the water, showing off his perfect ass.  _If I didn't have Kyoya, I'd so take Takashi for myself._

"So, Mit-" I started.

"We're here!" I turned to see Tamaki slam open the door with Hikaru and Kaoru in tow. They were whispering to each other, grinning, and they ran ahead of hm. Hikaru put a foot out quickly and Tamaki, as a result, tripped and started rolling towards this totem pole until he smacked his face right into it, setting off this alarm-like sound.

All of a sudden, the pool turned into a whirl pool and I grabbed Mitsu just before we were carried off to a different part of the park.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I watched in shock as Tamaki's body tumbled and hit the control system for the pools. I watched, paralyzed as Mori-senpai ran and slipped on a particularly wet spot on the ground as Haruhi and Hunny-senpai were sucked down the jungle's river.

Slowly I picked up my notebook and opened it up to a blank page.  _Note: Probably should move location of pool controls..._

"I think that was enough data for today. Thank you all," I snapped the book closed, hiding the fact that I was worried for Haruhi.

"But Kyoya! We have to go find Haruhi and Hunny-senpai! They could be hurt! OR WORSE!" Tamaki was having a mini-freak out.

"You didn't let me finish, I was going to say that we should now go after them." We did just that and made it halfway before Mori suddenly disappeared.  _I'm sure he'll find them sooner than I could with the three idiots being just that, idiots._

I called my secret police, just in case Mori couldn't find them.  _I hope Haruhi's okay..._

**~ Mitsukuni's Pov ~**

I woke up on the ground of a jungle.  _Where am I?_ I looked around and spotted brown in the corner of my eye. I cautiously walked over to it and bent down.

_It looks like a person..._

I quickly turned the body so that the person was face up and I realized it was Haru-chan.  _I remember now, he saved my life. I would have drowned if he didn't grab me..._

"Haru-chan!" I yelled.

"Haruhi! Wake up, already!"

When he didn't, I started giving him CPR. "Come on, Haru-chan... Kyoya's gonna be really upset if you die...!"

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I felt myself spit up water as I opened my eyes. Above me, I saw Mitsu with tears in his eyes. "Haru-chan! You're alive!" I leaned up and he gave me a hug before letting go and slapping my arm lightly, "You had me worried!"

"Sorry?" I replied, not really sure what to say about the situation.

"It's okay!" He smiled, "We should probably head back to the others, Mori and Kyoya, especially, are probably worried," he winked at Kyoya's name and I blushed.

When we came to a clearing, we became surrounded by police, "Come calmly and we won't shoot."

"I don't think so!" Mitsu screamed as he suddenly went into something similar to a warrior-mode and before i could blink, he beat up at least 50 officers.

"Haruhi! Watch out!" Mitsu yelled, pointing behind me. I turned slightly to see one of them sneaking up on me and I swiftly kicked them and grabbed their arm behind their back, using one hand to press on their pressure point. The instantly dropped to the ground, unconscious.

I turned back to look at Mitsu, who had his eyebrows raised in my direction, "When did you learn how to do that?"

"I didn't exactly sit idle in America, you know." He grinned, having this look in his eye like he knew more.

I heard a break in the leaves and we both turned to see Takashi running to grab Mitsu in a hug. "Are you okay, Mitsukuni?"

"Uh huh, thanks to Haru-chan, I am."

Takashi shifted his intense gaze from Mitsu to me before smiling and ruffling my hair in thanks.

"Haruhi!"

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER!"

Tamaki barreled out of the bushes in the opposite direction that Takashi came from and glomped me. "I'm not your daughter, senpai! Get off of me!" I pushed him back only to be welcomed into a hug by the twins. I sighed and looked around for Kyoya. He was standing back, silently checking me over from afar.

"Are you hurt, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, you looked more ruffed up than Hunny-sempai," Hikaru observed.

"I'm fine, guys. Let's all just go back and relax." I pushed the twins back a little so I could walk back. Kyoya stepped up next to me, but didn't give any indication that anything changed yesterday.  _I don't know if he's just keeping up appearances or what._

Once we got back, the twins and Tamaki started a water gun fight that i didn't want to get involved in while Kyoya and I just sat back together. I felt something touch my hand and I looked over to see Kyoya's fingers intertwine with mine

"I was really worried about you."

"I'm sorry that I did, but I was fine and in no danger. I know how to defend myself, almost as much as Mitsu and Takashi, you know."

He squeezed my hand in assurance, like he didn't actually believe me. "Want to go grocery shopping? Dad's going to be out for a while and Kota..." I rose my arm to look at my watch, "He's probably taking a nap or running a 5k or something, it fluctuates daily around this time."

He nodded and we decided to take the limo, but only because I'm too lazy to carry all the bags in later.  _I really hate those limos, they won't let me do anything for myself and they get mad when I tell them they're driving wrong..._ I waved by to the rest of the guys as we went our separate ways.

"Hey, Kyoya?" I asked as we slid into our seats.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever driven before?"

"No, I really didn't have the initiative before, I guess. I always thought I was going to have a limo to drive me around, you know?"

I smiled to myself, "Not really. I learned young from Kota how to drive in America and then I had to get my car shipped over here so I'd still have my baby."

"Kota was with you in America?" Kyoya had a bitter expression on his face, but I ignored it instead and answered the question.

"Yep, he was my best friend for years. Most people think I was a really social person after they hear that I was asked out all the time, but i actually used to be a bitter child and very drawn away with people in school. When I did talk to anyone, I would end up being too nice, making them think that I liked them, which made them like me. Messed up logic, right?"

Kyoya snickered before nodding and we continued talking about how we met different people until we got to the store district and walked the rest of the way to our actual destination. On our way, I heard this sound from the bushes and just when i was about to investigate what the sound was, Kyoya pulled my arm. "I don't know where I'm going here, so don't leave me alone," he pleaded.

I looked over to him before my eyes slowly roamed back to the bushes earlier. "I thought that I heard something..."

"It's probably just some bum or something."

I hesitated before slowly nodding, "...That could be possible, I guess." We moved on after that and bought our food, including all the dinners I wanted to make this week. I roamed around before going down an aisle.  _Can't forget the fancy tuna either..._ I grabbed just that before Kyoya added his own salty snacks.

We checkout out sooner than I thought and we were walking back to where the limo dropped us off, when I heard that sound again.  _It almost sounds like...a puppy?_ I put my hand out in front of Kyoya. "You had to have heard that, just now, right?"

He shook his head and tried to push past my arm, but I instead grabbed his and pulled him over to the same bushes I heard the noise from before. I bent down and slowly pushed back the leaves.

"Kya!" Suddenly, something flew at me and I saw something gleaming in the sunlight.  _A knife._ The thing landed on top of me and I realized that it wasn't too heavy.  _It must be a kid._

I twisted so I was now on top and quickly grabbing the knife from the attacker, flinging it and just barely missed Kyoya's leg in the process. "Hey!" I heard from him and I had to chuckle a little.

"Sorry!"  _I'd never hear the end of it if it did hit Kyoya..._

I was brought back to reality by the kid under me squirming and I looked down to study my assaulter. He had dirty-blonde colored hair, his little button up shirt was ripped and his jeans were covered in blood. He probably wasn't more than seven years old, either. I looked over his body and he seemed to be really scrawny, but what I noticed the most was his missing fingers on his left hand, making it look like a cat's paw.  _He looks like he's been seriously injured._ I loosened my grip when he tried to bite my hand, instead grabbing him in my arms and held him. He, of course, bit, scratched, and punched me as hard as his little body could. "No! Let me go! Let me go!

"Are you an idiot, Haruhi? Don't just sit there and let him hit you," Kyoya walked over and pulled on the kid's shoulder, which only made him struggle more.

"Let me handle this, Kyoya. I know what I'm doing."

The kid continued on and the longer it went on, the less strength he put into it until he couldn't do it anything more than rest his head on my chest and cry.

No...n-n-no...," he sobbed. When finally relaxed against me, I loosened my grip a little.

"Are you going to run away if I let go of you, or will you answer my questions?"

"I won't run away, Mr." I did as promised and let go of him, expecting him to get off my lap and sit in front of me or run away. When he did neither, i shrugged and continued on.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Daniel."

"That's a nice name, Daniel. How old are you?"

He lifted his right hand and started counting before shoving his hand in my face, "I'm this many!" I looked and he was holding up five fingers.

"So, you're five?"

"Yeppers!"

"Daniel, where's your mommy? Did she give you that knife to defend yourself while she went into the store?" I did exactly find that logical, but not a lot of parenting was these days

He looked away before sniffing, "S-She left me here a week ago, I think. She said it was because of this," he held up his left hand.

"Should we bring you to a doctor then?" Kyoya asked.

Daniel gave him a confused look before turning back to me and whispering, "He's weird..."

"He's trying to ask if something happen for your hand to be like... that?" I asked carefully.

"Nope! I was just born like this," he smiled a proud, but sad, smile.

"Well, I think it's cute. Right, Kyoya?" He slowly nodded with me.

"Right, there's nothing wrong with being different."

The kid smiled brightly and my heart instantly melted.  _I want to keep this kid so bad. Would it be wrong? Should I find an adoption agency or should I take him in, I can definitely spare some space, even if he wanted to move into my room or something._

"Hey, Daniel? Could you do me and my _friend_  Kyoya a minute to talk about grownup things?"

He looked between us suspiciously before nodding with a huge smile, skipping a little far away from us. "Would you help me if I take him in?"

Kyoya's eyes widened, "Really, Haruhi? I don't know if that's the smartest idea, but I'll help and support you if you make that decision."

I sighed and thought about the pros and cons of the situation.  _Pros: I get the kid I always wanted, I know he's safe, He'd get lots of love and support. Cons: School._

_Honestly, the pros definitely weighted out the cons in my mind._

"Daniel!" I called for him and he came running back. I bent down to his level and smiled, 'How would you feel if Kyoya and I took care of you now? I live with my dad and my best friend, Kota, so you'd never be left alone like this again."

"So... you'd never abandon me? Ever?"

"Never," I insisted.

"...Pinky promise?" He held up his pink, hesitantly.

"Pinky promise," I lifted my pinky to his and locked them, sealing it with a thumb stamp and everything.

His face instantly lifted and he hugged me as tight as his little body could do, "Yay! You're gonna be my new mommy! What about a daddy? Do I get a new daddy? I never knew my real daddy..."

"See that guy over there?" I loudly whispered in his ear and made a big show of pointing to Kyoya and he nodded, "That's my boyfriend and if you ask nicely, he might say yes to being your new daddy!"

Daniel looked so excited and ran over to Kyoya and looked up to him, "K-Kwoya? Will you be my new daddy?"

"Sure, kid."

Daniel quickly hugged his legs before running back over to me, "Did ya hear? Did ya hear? Kwoya's gonna be my new daddy!"

"I heard, all right," I replied, acting just as excited as he was.

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is why this story is rated M, even if it's not that well written of a smut :)
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana and Kota. =

* * *

Chapter 9:

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I laid in bed thinking about the last two weeks.

It's been two weeks since we went to the resort and Kyoya and I found Daniel. Kota had the best reaction to him, honestly, and in the matter of a day they were play fighting like the children they both were.

Mitsu, Takashi, and I have gotten exceptionally closer, especially after I brought Kota to the club the day after the resort incident.

**~ Flashback: Haruhi's Pov - Two weeks ago ~**

_It was, what i assumed, a normal day at club when I remembered my promise to Mitsu the day before that i would have tea with him. I quickly texted Kota before I forgot again and walked over to Takashi and Mitsu, sitting down at their table before speaking._

_"My friend should be coming soon, I think."_

_"That's okay, Haru-chan!" Mitsu said before taking another bite of his strawberry cake._

_We sat silent for a little while until the door opened slowly to reveal Kota in some running clothes._ Of course, he can't be a normal person who comes and meets an old friend while looking nice. No, that would be crazy... _I laughed a little and Kota turned toward me, hearing it. He jogged over to the table before stopping out of breath._

_"How do you even know where your classes are in this huge school? It's ridiculous."_

_Mitsu and Takashi sat there, mouths hanging open in surprised. Takashi was actually the first one to speak between the two, "K-Kota?" He stood up, probably to greet him._

_Kota turned from facing me to turning to his old friends. "Don't wear it out, my man."_

_Takashi instantly leaned forward to embrace Kota in a hug. It seems like Kota was more Takashi's friend as Mitsu stayed sitting and watched on with a smile. I could see a tear slip down Kota face as he buried his face into the side of Takashi neck and Takashi automatically started rubbing his back in comfort._

_"I missed you," was all Kota kept saying the longer they hugged._

**~ End of Flashback ~**

It turns out that Takashi wasn't always the quiet boy he grew up to be. He was actually an energetic and a wild child like Kota still is. I've discovered a shy side lately I'd never seen before out of him. It conveniently shows itself only around Takashi for some reason...

I looked over to the clock and decided it was a smart idea to go to bed, seeing it was twelve a.m. and school would be starting in seven hours. Kyoya isn't the only one who needed their beauty sleep at night. I looked over to him next to me and smiled.  _I'm so glad he agreed to sleep in my bed._ He'd been sleeping in here for just a couple of days, but I could honestly say it was the best when I woke up in his arms. I brushed strands of his hair out of his face and he subconsciously smiled, whispering my name with a lovely sigh. I turned the lights off and closed my eyes, going into a light slumber.

Not even five minutes later, I heard the door creak open and I heard a loud sniffle.

"M-mommy," they whispered, "Are you awake still?"

"I am now, Daniel. What do you need?" I tried to say it quietly as I turned back over to turn on the lights. Daniel stood in the doorway of my room with unshed tears in his eyes and he was shaking.

"I-It probably sounds stupid now... sorry to bother you," He sighed and turned away.

"Daniel, just come in, you know that you'll never be bothersome to me." He quickly came over to my side of the bed and sat down between me and Kyoya. I pulled the blanket over both of us and pulled him close to me. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I...I just had this really bad nightmare that one day you got stabbed by these kids were bullying me and I couldn't do anything about it. It was all my fault too! Blood was just everywhere... oh, the blood..." He was no longer able to hold the tears back and he started to sob,

I stopped him quickly, "Shhhh," I soothed. "Daniel, nothing is going to happen to me. At least not anything too soon and I'll always be here with you," I brushed his hair out of his eyes as he cried into my chest. 'Even if something liked that did happen, which is highly unlikely, it wouldn't be your fault."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, Daniel. Your mother is right; it wouldn't be your fault if something ever happened to us. If anything, we would be proud that you were so strong in a hard situation," Kyoya mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Daniel beamed as he turned towards Kyoya, "Really? You'd be proud of me? I've never had someone be proud of me..."

"I'm glad we're your first then," I responded.

"What were the kids bullying you about, anyway?" Kyoya asked sleepily

"...They were bullying me for having this hand." He traced the little nubs of fingers and the hook-like part that made up his thumb. I put my hand on top of his, stopping him from tracing anymore.

"That's nothing to be bullying you about, you know," I murmured as I studied his hand more, discretely of course. Suddenly I felt something move, almost like a bone popping, and i gasped in shocked. That sent Daniel into a small bit of laughter. 'What the hell was that?!"

"Just because I don't have fingers to move, doesn't mean I can't move anything," he giggled.

"That's...pretty amazing actually," Kyoya offered as he yawned.

"Now that all the excitement has died down, how about we all go back to sleep. Sound good?" I started to get up when I felt a tug on the bottom of my shirt.

I turned to see Daniel giving me puppy dog eyes, "Can I sleep here with you and daddy? Pwease?"

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win if I said no. Technically, I had nothing to really say no for, it's not like he's going to keep me up all night or something. "Fine, Just move over a little."

"Yay!" He did what he was told and moved and we all fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The next day..._

We planned on heading out to the borrowed Nekozawa beach house today and though Kyoya just informed me that the first two days of our five-day vacation was going to be spent with the customers, I think this will be a fun vacation.

I packed all my luggage and went to go find Daniel, who was running around with Kota somewhere downstairs.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

_I think I'm all packed. Everything that we'll need in the sun should already be at the house, I have all of my shower and clothing items, and pretty much everything else should be in place already._

I assumed my master was taking care of Daniel and reminding him to listen to Ranka and Kota while we were away, so i took my slow, sweet time as I went downstairs.

"Where have you been, Kyo? I've been waiting forever." I could tell he was both joking and being serious about it.

"I thought you were occupied, sorry Master."

"I'm joking. Don't take me too seriously or we're never going to make it, you know," He replied.

I nodded and Seana put our bags in the trunk of my master's car. I reasoned that it would be easier to just ride there than worrying about how to get there, but he insisted on taking his car, just encase something did happen. I couldn't exactly deny that logic.

Once we arrived there, Haruhi leaned over and gave me a kiss, "I'm a little worried about Daniel, and this is the first time that we're going to be so far away from him."

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it softly in comfort, "He'll be okay, Kota knows exactly what to do."  _No matter how much that makes me jealous, I need to be glad about it in this situation._

"Your right... I just need to calm down," He sighed. I hugged him to my side and we stayed like this in the car until we saw the others' limos come into view and we backed off from each other and got out of the car to greet them.

Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai got out first and instantly greeted my master with hugs and hair-ruffles. I don't really understand the closeness between those three, but i let it go. I would think, after the story he told me about Kota past, that there wasn't really a connection between Mori, Hunny, and my master other than Kota...

 _"_ MY DARLING DAUGHTER!" Tamaki leaped out of his limo towards my master and instantly got rejected.

"Just shut up already, Tamaki!" He screamed.

Tamaki cowered behind the twins who surprisingly were riding in Tamaki's limo. "Why are you so mean to your daddy?" Haruhi ignored him and instead grabbed my wrist, dragging me away to await the guests.

A couple of hours later, everyone was hustling and bustling to entertain their guest. Mori and Hunny were teaching a few girls some Taekwondo moves while the twins were playing volleyball with each other and Tamaki had girls lined up to watch the clouds with him atop a larger boulder.

Haruhi and I, on the other hand, were laying back relaxing while we watched everything else go on. Our chairs were conveniently close enough that we were able to discretely hold hands as I read a book,  _Daughter of the Blood_. I saw it on one of the shelves in Haruhi's-now our-room and decided to slip it in my bag because it looked pretty interested.  _It's definitely not a children's book. It's actually a really dark story about a little girl being the most powerful being that's been created and it's all up to whoever beds her on her Virgin Night if she'll stay powerful or forever be a shell of herself and never be able to wield magic again._

It's not as girly as it sounds, trust me.

"Hey, Haruhi!" a girl yelled, followed by another two as they ran over to where we were sitting. "You want to go swimming with us?"

I looked over my book to see my master looking between me and the girls before biting his lip.

"Go ahead, M-Haruhi, I'm perfectly fine being alone here."

"If you say so..." He squeezed my hand without the girls noticing before getting up and pulled toward the water by the girls.

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

It was probably two hours after the girls asked me to swim that Kaoru asked me to play volleyball with Hikaru, him, and a couple of the guests.

"Hit back to me, Haruhi!" One of the girls on Hikaru's team yelled to me and i did just that.

"You're pretty good at this, Haruhi!" One girl yelled.

"Yeah!" Another agreed.

"Where did you learn to be so good at this?" Hikaru asked.

"Practice makes perfect, is all," I smirked.

Just then Hikaru spiked the volleyball and it hit Kaoru, who was on my team, square in the face. Everyone gasped as they circled him. Kaoru was holding his face in his hands as Hikaru embrace him from the side. He rose his head and blood was pouring out of his nose. "I-I'm fine, girls. Just a little nose bleed, is all."

He tried to smile, but I could tell it really hurt.

"It's all my fault that you're hurt, I'm such a horrible brother...!" Hikaru muttered.

"It's not your fault!" Kaoru turned his head to look at Hikaru, "You can never be a bad brother to me either..."

"Oh Kaoru!" Hikaru quickly, but gently, glomped him.

"Oh Hikaru!" Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's midsection and laid his head on his chest.

In the distance I heard someone calling my name, "Haruhi! Haruhi!" I turned and saw Britney running towards me. I looked back towards this group to see them rather occupied with watching the brotherly love.

I jogged over to Britney who stopped not too far from where Mitsu and Takashi where collecting seashells. They stopped what they were doing and met us in the middle, the three of us not liking the urgent tone in her voice. "What is it, Britney?"

"There-There was this group of guys that started to make Saje, Ana, Casey, and I uncomfortable while we were watching the sunset over there," she pointed over to a cliff used for diving before continuing, "We told them to leave us alone and that only made the situation worse and-"

"Who's Casey?" Hunny asked innocently.

I frankly didn't care who the hell Casey was. "Stay with Mitsu and Takashi," was all I said as I ran off.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I hadn't seen my master in a while, so I started looking for him.  _He isn't with the twins it seems as they were doing something with their act and had a bunch of girls fainting left and right. He isn't with Mori or Hunny-senpai, who seem to be spending an exceptional amount of time with one girl. Where could he be?_ It was probably the smartest idea to ask Mori and Hunny, though. I jogged over to them and heard the girl speak.

"I hope nothing happens to Haruhi."

I suddenly quickened my pace, "What happened to Haruhi?"

"He went up there to teach some guys a lesson!" Hunny cried, pointing to a  _really_ high cliff.

"Why would you let him go up there alone!? Never mind, I'm going after him..."

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

I sent a right kick right into the chest of the last guy who dropped unconscious. The girls stared in shock between the men laying on the ground and me and i had to laugh.

"You're our hero, Haruhi!" Saje blurted as the others nodded their agreement, hearts in their eyes.

"I'm no such thing," I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head and stupidly taking a step back, forgetting I'm on the edge of a friggin' cliff!

"Haruhi!" They all yelled as they reached out useless hands as I fell.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

Just as I reached the top of the cliff, I saw my master fall. I ran forward, pushing the girls out of my way as I leaped off the cliff and fell, catching him just before we touched the water. I hugged him to me and swam us both up to the surface of the water. I looked at my master to see that he fell unconscious and I sighed as I struggled to get us to the shore where the club members were waiting for us.

When I made it there, I instantly started giving him CPR. After a few times, he finally spit and choked up some water before leaning up.

"What were you thinking going up there!?"

"I-" He gave me a pained expression.

"You're not Mori or Hunny-senpai; you're not a marital art master, Haruhi! You idiot, you could of gotten yourself killed!"

"But I-" He tried to choke out.

"But nothing! I really don't want to hear your excuses right now..." I stormed off back to the beach house. I slammed the doors as I made my way to my room. As soon as i got there, I stripped and pushed the glass door aside to get into the steaming shower.

 _I couldn't believe he was stupid enough to get into a situation like that. What would've happened if I wasn't there to grab him? Or if he wasn't a match for those guys?_ I needed to calm down, he was safe and that's what matters right now. I continued my shower in peace until I heard a knock on the door. "I'm in the shower. Leave me alone." They didn't listen and entered the bathroom. I instantly got embarrassed and yelled, "Get out!"

"I'm not going until you apologize to me."

I looked to see a dry Master leaning on the sink across from the shower.  _Luckily this door is tinted._ "Apologize to you? You should be apologizing to me for scaring me half to death!"

"D-Did I worry you?" My master looked down to the floor and I gulped, feeling a little guilty.  _I shouldn't be the one feeling guilty here!_

"Yeah...You kind of did."

We were silent after that. Once I finished my shower, i turned off the water. "Could you...could you possibly leave the bathroom while I get out?"

I could see him smirking "Are you embarrassed of your body, Kyoya? Or are you just that way around me, possibly...?"

I stayed silence and he laughed, waving a hand in my direction as he left with something in the other.

I sighed and got out and wrapped a towel around my waist before drying off my hair. I reached for where I put my clothes and made contact with nothing.  _What... I could have sworn I put my clothes here on the counter..._

I cursed before looking in the mirror to comb my hair into place before i totally embarrassed myself. I finally settled after three different tries and walked over and turned the knob...

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

_How long does it really take to figure out that your clothes are missing?_ He was taking so long, that i started exploring his room, discover a book that I was looking for when I was packing.

 _If he's going to make me wait this long, I might as well pick up where I left off._ Just as I sat down and opened the book, I heard the knob turn. My head snapped up, my eyes meeting his as he stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His eyes shifted from me, to the clothes on the table next to me, back to me and I smirked.  _Everything is going to plan._

"Is something wrong, Kyoya dear?" I smiled sweetly as I walked over to him.

He gulped before shaking his head in a 'no'.

I stood inches in front of him now. "I may not be a martial arts champion, but when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, I'm just a bit lower than Mitsukuni's level," his eyes widened, "So when I say I know what I'm doing,  _I know what I'm doing._ "

He only nodded before looking away to the floor. I raised my hand to his face, cupping his face. "M-Master?" He questioned as I leaned in to gently kiss his lips. He kissed me back and pulled me towards him as we melted into each other. I could feel his groin against mine and I could tell we were both definitely  _happy_  with this situation. I slid one hand up to his hair as I raked my fingers through it while the other slid down his chest to the edge of his towel.

I was breathless as I broke the kiss, "If you want this, tell me. If you don't, I'll be okay with it and I'll leave right now and nothing will change between us. If you want this, I'm not going to hold back, either."

He seemed the think about it before returning his lips to mine, opening his mouth as an invite and my tongue entered his mouth. I grabbed the towel and flung it to the side as I grabbed the back his neck, pulling him more toward me. I pulled him with me to the bed, him stripping me on the way, throwing the offending clothing every which way. I pushed him a top the bed and just looked at him for a second; taking in the view I had in front of me before crawling on top of him.

I straddled his thighs as I took in every mark on his body from scars to moles. "You're so beautiful," I caressed his cheek before moving my hand to touch him, his hard erection instantly twitching in my hand. I smile before moving my mouth to lick the pre-cum off his tip before running my tongue along the underside as I moved my lips up and down his length.

"Master," He whipered, "I'm going to cum..."

"Don't, Not until I tell you to," I ordered, continuing with my hand as I spoke. He arched his back in response. "Has Tamaki ever touched you like this?"

"N-N-Never this i-intense."

"Good," I whispered, "You can cum now."

He did as told, breathing hard at the end, "You're so pretty when you cum, sweetheart." I brushed his damp hair out of his face, making him smile. "Turn over." He did as I asked with no question. "I'm assuming that if you've never been touched like that, you've never had a sex with a guy either...?"

I saw him nod and I smiled to myself, liking the thought of being his first. "This will hurt then, put I'll try to be gentle."

"O-Okay."

I inserted two fingers into his ass stretching him so he wouldn't be in too much pain. He gasped in surprised when I started to move them inside him, until I felt he was ready.

"I'm going to put myself inside you, okay?"

"Please," He whimpered.

I giggled before gently placing myself in him. He took a sharp intake of breath before evening his breath, which i took as a sign that he was adjusted and I started moving inside him.

"More. Faster.  _Harder,_ " he groaned and I did just that and I soon came as I grinded up against his prostate. I moved off him and I hugged him to me. We laid there together with each other. I felt that this was the closest I've ever been with someone and I'm glad that it was with Kyoya.

I looked over to his face to see he was already asleep. "I love you, Kyoya," I breathed, kissing his forehead before I fell asleep, as well.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Thank you everyone who's reading and If you could, tell me your thoughts, opinions, objections, ideas... whatever you felt about any part of this story or chapter, I'll take it!
> 
> Also! The book I mentioned is Daughter of the Blood, by Anne Bishop and it's a REALLY good trilogy that I would recommend to anyone over the age of like 16 because it really is super twisted and dark. But if you like romance, sarcasm, and devasting book endings... this is the book for you!


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_**~ Kyoya's Pov ~** _

I woke up in Haruhi's arms and had a strange feeling and pain in my ass.  _Right..._ I looked over to the clock next to me to see it was only nine.  _We'll if I have to suffer being around the other hosts, so should he._ I looked at his expressionless face and instantly melted.  _He just looks so cute!_

I gently shook his shoulder, "Master, time to get up."

"Mgh... I'm not ready to get up, Kyo-pup," he whined as he pulled me closer to him, resting his head on my bare stomach.

I instantly blushed at this new-found nickname, "Kyo-pup?"

"It fits you, right? You are my puppy after all." He snickered.

I laughed at that before thinking about what we should do.  _When is the best time to admit to partly two strangers, twins who will tease us, and an ex that I like this younger guy, but I'm the uke behind closed doors?_

I sighed, "I'm not sure how you want me to do this."

He gave me a puzzled look, "Do what?"

"This.  _Us._ Do you want to hide it from the customers and the hosts, or should we tell everyone?"

He seemed to be contemplating it before answering me, "I think, for your sake and reputation, we should keep it a secret from the customers. It's your choice if you want to tell the other members of the club or not."

He leaned up on one of his arms so his face was in front of mine. He leaned forward, kissing me, and before i could respond with a kiss back, he pulled back and with a straight face stated, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

"You did not just quote Gone with the Wind..."

He grinned, "And what if I did? What'cha gonna do about it?"

I pecked his lips with mine and that started a domination war between our lips. He pulled me towards him so I was the one on top, moving his hands up into my hair, running them through what I could only imagine the state of mess it was probably in. I shivered in pleasure at the feeling of his other hand brushing against my lower stomach. I could feel his tongue running along mine, trying to gain entrance and when I didn't automatically give in; I felt his teeth pulled at my bottom one, which forced me to let out a gasp.

His tongue tangled with mine as he deepened the kiss and while I tried to excite the same reaction out of him. I ran my hands down his body and before they could reach their destination, they were snatched up and Haruhi's lips left mine. "Nuh uh, I want to make  _you_  feel good, especially since I feel a little bad that I scared you yesterday." He turned us so now I was on the bottom then moved down and started nipping at my neck, causing me to let out a moan.

"It-It was my own fault, I'm sorry that I freaked out. I should have trusted that you knew what you were doing," I turned my neck as he continued his way to my collar-bone. I was both embarrassed and ashamed of my actions yesterday.

"It's not your fault, Kyoya. It's not like you could have known that I was capable of defending myself. It actually made me realize how much be barely know about each other," he frowned as he leaned back, straddling my waist.

"I think we know a lot about each other."

"Sure, we know each other's problems and everything, but we don't know the deep stuff about each other."

"Like what?"

"Like...what's your favorite color?"

I wasn't expecting a question like that, that's for sure. "Chocolate-brown. Just like your eyes." I raised a hand to his face, "What about yours?"

"Hmm... I'm a bit partial to the color orange..." He snickered when I looked away in embarrassment that he didn't have a similar answer to me. "I'm just kidding, Kyo, I love your eyes. They were the first thing I noticed when we met, other than how cute you are."

"Really?" I felt my face light up in happiness.

"Of course, why else would I want you to be my little uke puppy."

I blushed.  _Well, that's one way to put it, I guess._  "So-"

Just then, his phone started to ring. He smiled apologetically before picking it up. "Yes, Kota?" He paused for a time before glancing over to me. "I'm going to put you on speaker phone, so hold on." He did so and all I could hear was wailing in the background.

"Hey, Kota..." I said hesitantly.

"Kyoya! Thank god, like I was saying to Haruhi, Daniel woke up this morning and started freaking out asking where you to are and both Ranka and I tried explaining to him that you both would be back in about a week and then he just all of a sudden grab this steak knife and started babbling to himself in the corner. It's been an hour of that and I just don't know what to do..." he sobbed.

I looked at my master who was biting his lip in worry before answering Kota, "Try handing him the phone."

I could hear Kota murmuring to Daniel before I finally heard him speak, "Mommy? Daddy?" He sniffled.

"Yes, it's us," Haruhi said.

"What's wrong, Daniel?" I asked.

"W-Well, y-you b-both p-promised m-me y-you -w-wouldn't a-abandon m-me!" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry if it appeared that we abandoned you, Daniel. We told you that we were going somewhere with friends and that we'd be coming back," I tried to explain.

"B-But I miss you, Kwoya," he sniffled a couple times which only broke my heart more.  _He knows just how to get to me_. I looked to my master and begged him to do something, anything to make Daniel happy.

"Is uncle Kota still there with you?" Master asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Kota, do us a favor and drive you and Daniel up here for the week."

"I can't just leave Ranka alone here, plus I just signed up for that new gym down the street-" Kota tried to reason.

"Takashi seemed to be exceptionally lonely up here, if only he had someone other than Mitsu to hang around with him and maybe even cuddle in front of the fire with..." Haruhi said innocently into the phone, winking at me.

"...I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Bye, Kota. Bye Daniel!" Haruhi said with a giggle.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy. See you later!" Kota then hung up the phone. We sat there for some time in silence before preparing for the day.

_Two hours later..._

_**~ Haruhi's Pov ~** _

We were walking down the hallway to breakfast hand in hand when Kyoya suddenly stopped, breaking our contact. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I-I think we should hide this from the members, at least until we can't avoid the subject..." He looked away from my eyes, but before he could, i could see the hurt in his eyes. Almost like this was paining him to say.

"Is this about Tamaki?"

His eyes shot back to mine and he quickly waving his hands to emphasis what he was trying to say, "No! It has nothing to do with him, really. I really don't why I want to hide it. It's not like I'm ashamed to be with you or anything! So please don't think that!" He started blushing as he mumbled on.

I turned around to cup his cheek in my hand, gaining his attention. "I know you're not embarrassed of me, Kyoya. Even if you were, you're stuck with me because I'm not letting you leave my side," I smiled at him sweetly. "I'll respect your decision only if you're honest with me on why you want to hide it a little longer."

"I'm not sure, I think it might have a little to do with Tamaki and the twins," he closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into the palm of my hand, "I-I'm afraid of Tamaki's reaction and though the twins are still partly stuck in their own little world, Hikaru and him are good friends and if Hikaru agrees with something, then Kaoru will go along with it and..."

"...and you're afraid they'll gang up on you because you're dating someone that's not Tamaki," I finished. He nodded with a sigh. "I get why you're afraid and I understand. I'll try not to do this," I pushed him gently so his back was against the wall and started at his collar-bone and made my way up his neck. "Or this." I moved my lips to his ear nibbled on the lobe and he shivered before whisper in that same ear, "Let me tell you this now and you better remember it for the rest of your life. You're mine now. Not Tamaki's, not your father's, but mine. I'm going to protect you from those two and love you. One day I hope you'll feel the same about me, but I won't rush you," I smiled.

I backed up to look at Kyoya's face to see him staring at me with wide eyes, breathing hard, and his mouth was hanging open. "Did I scare you?" I asked worriedly. "I should have waiting to say anything, forget it." I started to walk away before I felt arms encircle my waist,

"Don't go," Kyoya whispered, "You just surprised me, that's all. I-I think I love you too"

I turned around, putting my arms around his neck, "Next time I hear that, I want you to mean it." With a smirk, I gave him a quick peck before heading downstairs without him.

**~ Kaoru's Pov ~**

I woke up this morning to discover that my bed buddy wasn't there.  _To think last night would actually mean the same as it meant to me._ I decided that eleven o'clock was a good enough time to wake up and head down for breakfast.  _Either Mori-sempai or I'm going have to make it anyway, might as well get down there now._

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed, exiting the room quietly so I wouldn't wake up Kyoya next door.  _I hope that Hikaru and I weren't too loud last night... that would be embarrassing and Kyoya would be sure to say something about it._ I rounded the corner to see Kyoya who was standing in front of someone, "- and the twins."  _What could we have possibly done now? I don't remember anything too worth mention lately..._ I quickly backed up to lean against the wall and peaked around the corner. "I-I'm afraid of Tamaki's reaction and though the twins are still partly stuck in their own little world, Hikaru and him are good friends and if Hikaru agrees with something, then Kaoru will go along with it and..."

"...and you're afraid they'll gang up on you because you're dating someone that's not Tamaki."  _I honestly thought Hikaru and I were opening up more as a pair... but it seems that I'm just a step behind, as always... But I don't always go alone with that Hikaru says! I would get myself in way more trouble than usual if I did. But...why would Haruhi be with him alone in the hallway here? Unless..._  I saw him nodded before sighing sigh. "I get why you're afraid and I understand. I'll try not to do this," I saw Haruhi push him gently so his back was against the wall and started kissing his neck.  _This is so embarrassing to watch..._  "Or this." I watched, entranced, as Haruhi move to suckle his ear lobe and Kyoya  _actually_  shivered before Haruhi whispered something with a smile.

I could see that Kyoya was greatly shocked. It was then I realized that he didn't have his famous eyeglasses on.  _It's weird that he never has them on when he's around Haruhi... he even handed them over right to Haruhi that one time._ "Did I scare you?" Haruhi asked.  _Why would that scare the Shadow King? It was just some kissing right? Unless it has to do with what he whispered..._  "I should have waiting to say anything, forget it." I watched as he started to walk away before Kyoya hugged him from behind. He must have whispered something as Haruhi turned around, putting his arms around his neck, He then kiss him quickly before heading downstairs without him.

Kyoya stood there for a few minutes before also going downstairs.  _This is not good... I know that Tamaki isn't going to like this at all and if I tell Hikaru, then it's practically the same thing. I even thought that I might have a chance with Haruhi... Should I just keep them hooking up a secret or should a rat on them?_ That was the only thought that was running through my head as I exited the house, not feeling so hungry now.

Once I reached the porch, I heard voices again, so I hid once again. "Why is only half the money here, you said 21,500 yen."

"The boy's living isn't he? Your job was to impair him and then push him off the cliff, not get your ass kicked like fucking wimps!"  _That sounds distinctly like Tamaki..._  I peeked around the wall to find my guess was correct. Tamaki was standing there in front of the same description of the guys that were bothering the girls on that cliff. What I found strange though was who Tamaki had his arm around...my brother.

"Well, you didn't tell me he was some martial arts master either, so that's your own mistake!" Another one of the guys scoffed.

"Just scram already, jeez!" Hikaru yelled. The guys ran off just by looking him in the face.  _I know exactly how you feel, guys. I wish I could run away from that face, too sometimes..._

_I don't know what to do now. Should I tell those two my new discovers and be loyal to my brother or tell Haruhi and Kyoya...?_

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone! :) 
> 
> Fun fact: The end scene was written before the rest of this chapter. Funny, right? :)
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana and Kota. =

**Chapter 11:**

_**~ Kyoya's Pov ~** _

I was surprised by the smells that hit my senses as I followed my master down stairs. When I hit the bottom step though, Master was nowhere to be found. Guessing that he was in the kitchen and that he was cooking the amazing smell, I made my way in that direction.

I pushed through the door and came face to face not with my master, but Mori-senpai who was just about to flip another pancake. He grabbed my shoulder, steadying me from almost falling because of running into him. He smiles before turning back to the oven.

"Do you know where Haruhi could be?" I asked him, not expecting a verbal response.

"Couch," He replied monotonously.

I started to walk through the swing door to make my way to my master but stopped, curious, "Did Haruhi talk to you this morning yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Kota is coming here in an hour or two from now. I was just going to warn you, is all," I stopped myself from reaching up to push non-existing glasses up to the bridge of my nose.

Mori paused what he was doing with the eggs before nodding and continuing. I moved on to the living room to see Master hanging upside down on the couch reading the book I brought with me yesterday. I smiled to myself before gently, but not gentle enough, plopped down on the couch with him. As a result, my master bounced to the ground head first with a loud, "Ow!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" I jumped to try to help him up but he waved my hands away.

"I'm fine, I think," He stated once he righted himself on the floor, crossing his legs before reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head. He looked at me with a glare, "That was a very mean thing to do, puppy."

I gulped before starting to explain myself, "Well I...I was just...it's not-."

Just then, my master started to giggle before he broke out into a full-on laugh. When he brought his eyes up to meet mine, I saw the gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his face.  _Oh, no..._ "You said sorry, but what else do you need to say for me to forgive you? I'm not going to let you get away with things as easily anymore." He pushed my legs apart and got on his knees as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"M...Master?" I whimpered with anticipation and a growing amount of need.

"As much as I love to hear that word leave your mouth," he murmured as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "But that's not the word I was looking for."

I racked my brain before I finally thought of one.  _Is he really going to make it that simple?_ "Please? Will you forgive my mistake  _please_?"

He smirked in victory, "How could I not after you've practically beg?" He palmed the evidence of my need for him with one of his hands before he started to nibble on my ear and stroke my chest with the other. I arched my back, pushing myself into his hand as he moved both his hands to the waist of my jeans, unbuttoning them. I groaned in arousal as he lifted my erection out of my jeans and began to stroke.  _To think I was contemplating wearing underwear..._

I was just about to let out a small cry as I heard a faint "Haru-chan...!" coming from the hallway leading to the dining room and the kitchen.

"Master..." I rasped, trying to warn him of Hunny-senpai's soon arrival.

"What is it?"

"H-Hunny-senpai..." I mumbled.

"Are you trying to say you don't want to be caught in this position? That you don't want to be seen being my little uke?" He reached up and tapped my nose playfully, only making me blush. "I understand. Whenever you're ready, just say the word." He removed his hands from me as he got up from the floor and I instantly missed his warmth. Haruhi settled down next to me and we just stared at one another before my master snickered. "You might want to fix your parents if you don't want to be caught in the act."

I blushed a deep red before fixing my outward appearance. It was only seconds after that that Hunny-senpai burst through the door.

"Haru-chan! I was looking all over for you and Takashi told me you were in here and to wait until breakfast to talk because you were probably having a  _very_  important conversation, but I wanted to talk now!" He said without taking a breath. "Oh, and hi Kyo-chan! Are you okay? You look a little pale and you're breathing weird..." Hunny-senpai observed as my master attempted to hold in his amusement at my embarrassment.

"He's okay, Mitsukuni. You know him; he's not called the Low Blood Pressure Lord for nothing." My master said with a smile as I nodded my agreement.  _Nice save, Master._

Hunny-senpai looked between my master and me before grinning, "Okay! Breakfast was just getting done when I talked to Takashi, so we better get in there soon before Tamaki steals all the food!?" Hunny hopped over to grab my master and started pulling him towards the kitchen before my master stopped him with a chuckle.

"What's the big hurry? I thought that you came looking for me was to ask me something, anyway, so ask away."

Hunny-senpai shuffled his foot in almost a shy way, when we all knew he was far from it. "It's just... we never hung out yesterday because you were so busy and you're like my only other friend other than Takashi and Usa-chan, of course. I just wanted to ask you before you made anymore plans. Knowing my luck, you've already made plans with everyone and I'll just be all alone again especially since I heard than Kota was going to be coming today. But it's okay if you already made plans, i could always play by myself..."  _He knows exactly how to manipulate the situation..._

"Kota should be bringing someone with him that I think you're going to like, you know. But I'll try to make time to spend with you today, okay?"

Hunny-senpai looked confused in the beginning before nodding vigorously and re-grasping my master's sleeve, pulling him along again. I followed them at the heel until I could once again smell the beauty that was Mori-senpai's cooking. Mori-senpai as well as the twins and Tamaki were already seat. What was strange was the fact that Tamaki was sitting _between_  the twins.  _This isn't a very likely occurrence to see one twin without the other right next to him..._

What I noticed was that the one on Tamaki's left, the one that Tamaki seemed to be ignoring in favor for the one on his right was looking upset and almost...guilty for something. I ignored it, making it out to be something petty. We all got full plates of Mori's pancakes, eggs, bacon, rolls, and fruit such as apples and pineapple.

"Haruhi, can we t-" I heard the ignored twin start to say before he was interrupted by music outside in which was growing louder.

_"She was gonna shake her ass_   
_On the hood of Whitesnake's car_   
_Her yellow SUV is now the enemy_   
_Looks at her average life_   
_And nothing has been alright since_

_Bruce Springsteen, Madonna_  
 _Way before Nirvana_  
 _There was U2 and Blondie_  
 _And music still on MTV_  
 _Her two kids in high school_  
 _They tell her that she's uncool-_ "

Startled, we all jumped up to investigate what the commotion was. Though, my master and I had a fair idea who might be the instigator. Master and I were the last ones out of the house because of that fact. Once we finally made it out there, I could see the shock written over each of their faces, including Mori-senpai. My Master, pulling me by my arm behind him, pushed through the crowd that was starting to form. Once we were free of the crowd, we finally were met by the blue sports car that was emitting the music.

Kota was entertaining everyone by singing as he took Daniel out of his car seat in the small backseat of the car and set him on the ground next to him. " _They tell her that she's uncool. Cause she's still preoccupied. With 19, 19, 1985!_ " Kota and Daniel sang the ending together. Everyone applauded and cheered as I rolled my eyes at Kota and Daniel's effort to be dramatic.  _Like adoptive-mother-figure like son..._

Mori-senpai surprised everyone but my master and me as he walked up to Kota with a scowl. They were on inches from one another when Mori instantly grinned and pulled him to his chest in an embrace. I heard a collection of gasps go over the crowd along with a couple 'Kya's!' as Kota just laughed and wrapped his arms around Mori's waist, laying his head on one of Mori's bare biceps.

"Is it really that surprising for you to touch someone, Takashi?" Kota smirked, removing his head from Mori's chest to reach a hand up to ruffle Mori's hair.

"Yes" Mori swatted his hand away with a laugh, making many of the girls faint just from the sound as the girls in the crowd all screamed "Kya!". They starred into each other's eyes before Mori slowly nodded and Kota started to lean in...

Just then, I watched as Daniel walked over and tugged on Kota's pant leg, breaking the moment. Kota smiled apologetically as he let go of Mori and leaned down so Daniel could speak in his ear over the noise of the girls. I watched as Kota smiled and looked around before holding out a finger to point in the direction of my master and I.

I almost forgot that he was standing next to me, his hand now removed from my wrist but our fingers were discretely entangled with one another's. I moved my gaze from our hands, up my master's arm to his face to realize he wasn't staring at me, but Kota and Mori, He had a small smile on his face, like he was a proud parent for witnessing Mori and Kota's embrace. He eventually turned to look at me, most likely feeling my stare on him and squeezed my hand with a wink and grin.

"Mommy!" I heard little Daniel's voice yell as he ran towards us with his little legs. I heard confused voices already me.

"Who is he talking to?"

"He sure isn't mine."

"Wait did you see that... No, not that. That! His hand! What's wrong with him!?"

I instantly turned to look for the girl who said that as Daniel finally made his way to my master.

"Hi, Mommy!" Daniel said excited.  _I'm glad he didn't hear a remark like that..._

"Hi, Daniel. I heard that you missed me and your daddy. Is that right?" My master picked him up and held him on his hip as they talked.

I heard snotty whispers all around me of why Daniel was calling Haruhi 'mommy'.

"Uh huh! I missed you lots and lots!" He nodded enthusiastically.

"We missed you too, didn't we Kyoya?" He smiled sweetly when my head snapped around to focus back on my master and Daniel. People drew their breath sharply at what they felt was a 'cruel accusation' and started to defend me.

"Ootori-san would never have a son!" One girl yelled in anger.

"Yeah, that's a really mean of you to say Fujioka-san!" Another said.

"Haruhi wouldn't lie, guys!" One of my master's regulars, I think her name was Saje, defended.

"Yeah, why would he anyway? Haruhi sees Kyoya as nothing other than his senpai. Nothing more," Another one of Haruhi's regulars stated, trying to defuse the situation, but it only started more of a debate between the girls.

Daniel was looking back and forth between both sides before tearing it up. I quickly walked over to my master and grabbed Daniel, hugging him to my chest and shielding him from everyone's eyes. All the girls went silent at the picture of me hold my son.

"Mommy-Kyoya would never willing be around such an abnormal freak like that kid anyway," I heard Tamaki say casually to Hikaru out of the side of his mouth. Daniel let out a cry at that and hugged me tightly.

I heard my master growl to himself as he took a step towards Tamaki. I reached out a hand to place on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further. He turned to look at me with a glare in his questioning look. I gave him a look as well which said 'I'll handled this'. He sighed before nodding to me and I stepped forward.

"You think my son is an 'abnormal freak' as you so put it?" Kyoya asked menacingly.

Tamaki gulped and slightly hid himself behind who I assumed was Hikaru before having the confidence to speak, "Yup, that's exactly what I said."

"Do you have a reason for call him a freak?" I tried to say calmly, but I most likely failed.

"Have you seen him?" Tamaki snickered, "That hand of his is so  _weird_. How could you even tolerate it? No kids would ever want to play with a kid  _that_  when there's much more normal people to talk to." He as well as Hikaru were smiling as if this was the most brilliant thing that has ever left Tamaki's mouth. What disgusted me the most was the "hmm's" of agreement from some of the girls.

"So, let me get this straight, you think my son is a 'freak' because he's different then you?" I questioned.

"Do you need you need me to repeat it for you, because I can if you really want me to..." Tamaki grinned.

"No, that's fine. What I get out of this is that you're subjecting my son to your ridicule because he doesn't do things the same way as you. You know, that's like saying that my son should be avoided like the plague because he's different than me and you. That's a really simple-minded way of thinking, Tamaki," I stated with fake sympathy.

"Our son can do  _whatever_  he puts his mind to, what's your excuse!?" my master snickered. Some of the girls laughed along with my master and I as well as Mori and Kota.

My master and I walked away from an open-mouthed Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru without giving Tamaki the chance to respond.

* * *

_Later that day..._

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

Kyoya and I got Kota and Daniel settled in before we joined the fun outside. As soon as I walked out the door, Mitsu was instantly at my side with a dragged Takashi behind him. Takashi didn't seem like he was going to object, though, so I let it slide.

"Are we going to hang out now, Haru-chan?" Mitsu asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. I felt Daniel, who was standing between Kyoya and me, move to hide behind my leg.

"Sure, but I want you to personally meet my son," I smiled. "Come on out, Daniel. Mitsu isn't going to hurt you." He slowly moved out from his hiding place and with his head facing the ground, held out his right hand in introduction.

"My name's Daniel."

"Mine's Mitsukuni, but most people call me Hunny or Hunny-senpai," Mitsukuni stated sweetly as he shook Daniel's hand, which was only a cm smaller than his.

"I like your actual name better," Daniel mumbled.

"That seems like a growing trend in your family," Mitsu said with a smirk sent my way.

"But you're somebodies senpai?" Daniel asked, finally raising his eyes from the ground to Mitsu's.

"Yep! I'm your mother and father's senpai!"

"Wow! You must be kindaold then?"

"I'm eighteen, how old are you?"

"I'm this many." He said, holding up all his fingers on his right hand.

"You're getting pretty old too. Five already?"

"Yep!"

"Wanna play with Usa-chan, your mom, and me?"

"Sure!" Daniel grabbed my hand and brought me along with him and Mitsu, Takashi, Kota, and Kyoya not far behind. When we got to a part of the beach that wasn't so populated, we all plopped down. Then I heard some girls calling for Kyoya to help them with something.

Kyoya leaned over and hugged me to his side before letting go and standing up, "I'll be right back."

"Let's build sand castles!" Mitsu said to us after Kyoya left. We did just that as teams of Daniel and me, Kota and Takashi, and then Mitsu was his own team with Usa-chan. It became a competition that eventually Mitsu won.

The sun was starting to go down when I realized that Kyoya was still missing. I told Kota to put Daniel to bed as I went looking for him. I first searched our room and when I didn't see him there, I started to worry. I ran back outside and all of a sudden I heard a groan coming from around the corner of the house. I ran around to find Tamaki and Hikaru in a position that I would rather not remember them in. I slowly and quietly backed away as to not disrupt them.

When I entered the house again, I found Kyoya asleep on the couch in the living room, clutching something in his arms. I leaned down to find it was the book we've been passing back in forth since we got here yesterday. I sighed before gently shaking him awake, "Kyoya, sweetheart. Time to go to bed in an  _actual_  bed."

Kyoya opened his eyes and glanced at me before yawning and leaning up to a sitting position. "What time is it?" He asked, squinting as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Ten o'clock probably by now," I yawned.

"I guess we should go to our room now," Kyoya sighed nuzzling my neck. We did just that as we opened the door to our room to see our son sleeping right in the middle. We got into our pajama pants and settled around Daniel before wrapping an arm around each other's waists. "Good night, Master."

"Good night, Kyoya."

We were just drifting off to sleep when Daniel giggled to himself.

"What is it, Daniel?" Kyoya groaned.

"I just thwought of a question I kept forgetting to ask you!" He yelled excitedly before we quickly shushed him so he wouldn't wake the twins up next door.

"Why does Daddy Kywoya call Mommy Haruhi master? That is what he's saying right, Mommy? Right?" He looked between a blushing Kyoya and my smirking self.

"You're  _very_  correct, Daniel. Would you like to hear Daddy explain, I certainly would," I chuckled.

"I...we...I," Kyoya stuttered.

I moved a hand to smooth his hair down, making him pause what he was trying to say. "It's a nickname that Daddy likes to call me that I  _love_  to hear."

Kyoya blushed more as Daniel squealed quietly. "Does it mean he loves you?"

"I hope so because I love him so  _very_ much," I fake-whispered.

"Will someone ever love me that much?" Daniel inquired eagerly.

"Maybe when you're older, now go to sleep son." Kyoya grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Thank you everyone who's reading, reviewing, and bookmarking this story. Please continue doing so if you enjoy the story. :) One more chapter to go for this story. If you like my ideas and writing style, i suggest that you check out my other story KIra's Queen, which is a Death Note fanfic :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! :) This is the last chapter for this story and I was ready to post it when I thought of including a epilogue-ish ending which I could lead into a spin off if that's something any of you would want to read. It's definitely something I would enjoy writing, but it's up to you guys to review and tell me that you want it published!
> 
> But I had a hard couple weeks when i first wrote these last chapters, especially this last one. Before I tell the short story, I should probably explain that little Daniel is based off me. I have a hand like Daniel's and i too was born with it. I wasn't abandoned because of it like Daniel, though. But I told this girl I thought I was growing closer to that i would probably write my college essay on my hand because it made me the strong girl I am today. But she then really insulted me by telling me that "It's not that big of a part of you, anyway." I don't know if I was just overreacting, but saying that something that has created so many obstacles and insecurities in my life that I've overcome is something that 'isn't a big deal'? That just pissed me off and later made me cry.
> 
> But I honestly like that Daniel and the story in general has gotten so much love from you guys as I've gone through the story.
> 
> = I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does. I only own this plot and my OC's Seana, Kota, and Masato. =

**Chapter 12:**

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

_'This is getting annoying...'_ I thought as I sat in the living room staring at the lite up laptop with numbers and code scattered across it. It was two days after Daniel and Kota arrived. Daniel was still upstairs asleep in Kyoya and our room as far as I knew while I've been down in the living room for a few hours learning new things about the major system. I wanted to both surprise and show-up Kyoya, I now know 10 more digits of pi then I knew the day before and that would be 3 more than Kyoya knows.

I decided that it was late enough in the day to go get some breakfast, but when I heard what sounded like Tamaki laughing. I peeked around the corner to see Hikaru in Tamaki's lap making out while Kaoru was sitting across from them awkwardly while Kyoya seemed to be ignoring them as he played with his tablet with a frustrated face. I had a feeling that walking in right now would be a bad idea, so I sat on the floor just outside the open door and continued thinking about pi.  _'Pi is 3.14159... then_ n _achos limping in lava... that translates to 26-53-58 then pigs bombing gnomes... is that 97-93-23?'_ I rubbed my forehead in frustration, _'Of course it is. Now, fairies shi-'_

"Don't look so jealous Kyoya, wrinkles aren't attractive," Hikaru snickered, interrupting my train-of-thought.

I peeked around again when I heard Hikaru groan as Tamaki nuzzling the side of his neck. ' _Oh, so he's okay with showing affection with him but not when Kyoya and he were together? Are they trying to get him to react?'_

I looked over to Kaoru to see him watching the interaction with a blush. ' _If I didn't have Kyoya, he would be the perfect submissive...'_

_"_ Don't talk him, might catch whatever Kyoya got from that manwhore of his," Tamaki laughed as he ran a hand through Hikaru's hair.

Kyoya slammed the tablet on the table before he stood up, leaning over the table and effectively making the two boys jump in fear. "Say what you have to say about me. But  _ **do not**_ insult my master  _ever_  again. You hear me?"

Silence fell over the room inside and I as it set into each of us what he exactly said. I was honestly proud that he was able to say it out loud to someone, but I felt this was probably not the best time to announce it to those three.

"What do you mean your 'master'? Is that supposed be a joke or are you just that sick in the head?" Hikaru stood up a little shaky, but still gained the confidence to get in Kyoya face. I smiled as I saw Kaoru fidgeting in the corner of my eye, not sure what to do.

"M-Maybe we should all just calm down now? Yeah?" I watched as he looked between Kyoya and his brother and he started to shake in fear of the result, as neither of the boys turn to answer him.

"You're right, Kaoru. Everyone should probably take a breather. Hikaru and you should go hang out on the beach while I have a word with Kyoya."

"But Tamaki-"

"Hikaru!" Tamaki snapped and Hikaru flinched before they shared a look. Hikaru suddenly smiled and nodding before grabbing his brother's arm, pulling him behind him. I quickly drew my legs to my stomach, hoping i wouldn't be noticed. Luckily, they were too distracted to look around and they passed by me quickly. I stood up and pressed against the wall so I would be ready for anything Tamaki might try to pull.

"So, Kyoya. You moved on very quickly, I see," I heard Tamaki say. I didn't know if Kyoya responded or not but I heard a small chuckle come from Tamaki that was starting to grow louder. "First a son i don't know about and now you're someone's bitch?"

I heard the resonating sound of a hand meeting flesh and not knowing who hit who, I whipped around, ready to defend Kyoya. What I saw made me both scared and happy all in one. My eyes were met with Kyoya's hand still raised as a red mark was forming on Tamaki's face.

I was just about to grabbed Tamaki when all of a sudden, "You bitch!" He screamed as he pushed Kyoya into the wall, holding him there by his neck. I saw something catch the light and I watched as Tamaki reached his hand and grabbed what I realized too late was a knife.

I stepped forward only to have Tamaki stop me quickly, "Take another step closer, my disowned daughter, and Mommy won't be taking another one out of this room."

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I felt as he raised the knife to my face, letting go of my neck and instead placed the hand on my chest to effectively keep me here.  _Like that was the only thing that was stopping me from trying to get away..._

"You know, Kyoya, we could have lived happily ever after if you just let me love you," he grazed the back of the knife against my cheek without drawing blood as I pressed my head as far away as I could with the wall behind me.

"That's not true, Tamaki and you know it!" Master barked.

Tamaki had a Cheshire grin before turning his head slightly to my master while keeping me still in his sight. "What do you know about love, oh-so-wise Haruhi? As far as I know, you blackmailed  _my_  Kyoya into being some sort of slave to you. Isn't that right, Kyoya? He was just going to use and abuse you for fun, wasn't he?"

_'I know a good part of what he's saying is false in the back of my mind. But he was just going to blackmail me to do what he wanted... I could never compare him to Tamaki, but did he really ever love me, or was it a game like it was to everyone else in my life?'_

"That's not true, Kyoya! Don't believe him." my master pleaded.

_"_ Prove it, then," I mumbled. Tamaki slid the edge of the knife over my cheek sharply and I yelped. I heard my master gasp at the sound.

"You know how I feel about the mumbling. It's very annoying! I'm just teasing, you're adorable!" Tamaki reprimanded as he tapped my chin with the now bloody knife, "Now speak up so Haruhi dear can here you."

"How do I know you haven't been lying to be this whole time?" I stammered out.

My master let out an exasperated sigh before speaking, "How do you know if I was lying about loving you? Do you think I would have taken you in that day you ran to my house after that  _monster_  hurt you?" He pointed to Tamaki, "Do you really think I'm that heartless?" He broke into a sob, "Do think that I don't love Daniel either? You and Daniel have become my whole world and I'll admit, in the beginning, I  _was_  going to just use you for personal gain."

"See? This is why you shouldn't leave the one who would have protected you from such a sicko," Tamaki interrupted.

"Past tense," my Master continued loudly. "I was going to do that until you showed up at my house that morning. You were crying and hurt... it drew feelings from me that i filed away a long time ago. You gave me something to care for, some _one_  to take care of. I love you, Kyoya and I'll keep repeating it until you finally leave me," He looked me straight in the eye.

"I won't ever leave you, Master," I cried out.

Tamaki slapped me across the face as he let go of me. He started to back away from me before he suddenly turned around, stabbing me in the leg. He laughed as i cried out at the pain as my master rushed over to me. He propped me up so I was sitting against the wall as he examined my leg before removing his shirt and ripping it apart. He used the ripped part to apply pressure to the wound. " _Please_  don't die on me, Kyo," he begged in a whisper.

"You're such a fucking wimp, Kyoya. How could I ever love a man like you?  _Hikaru_ isn't such a pussy. I could beat him to near death and he'd still be asking for more. That's why he's so devoted to me and that's why I was easily able to convince him to sacrifice his own  _brother_  if this went all wrong."

"He's not a pussy for being my submissive or uke. Being submissive doesn't mean he's any more weaker or insignificant than I am. It just means that he has the admiring courage to willing submit to someone else. But how does Kaoru come into this?" My master snarled.

Tamaki looked confused for a minute before he grinned, "Oh! This is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Care to explain, idiot?" My master questioned and if I could laugh right now, I would.

"We thought Kaoru would have told you by now that Hikaru and I's first plan to kill you went wrong because you surprised us, Haruhi. We weren't expecting you to be able to overtake those guys on the cliff. Sorry we failed!" Tamaki explained as he walked over to lock the door.

My master snarled and started to get up to go at Tamaki but I grabbed his arm, "He's not worth it, Master."

I sighed and Tamaki smiled, "That's right, Haruhi. Listen to the weakling." He reached into another one of his pockets and grabbed his phone as he walked towards us. "I'm going to call Hikaru now to let him know he can bring Kaoru in now. Be silent if you know what's good for you." He set the knife directly over my neck, ready to slit it at the moment's notice.

Tamaki put the phone on speaker phone and it rang three times before Hikaru picked up.

"Hello," Hikaru said hesitatingly.

"Are you ready with Kaoru?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, let me just turn off Lilo and Stitch and I'll be there soon." I saw my master grin to himself and turn to look at me. His look almost said something like, " _We're going to be all right now."_  But what could Lilo and Stitch mean?

"L-Lilo and Stitch? Why does it matter what you're watching? Just get your ass down here!" Tamaki commanded.

"Sorry, just thought you might want to know what my fa-favorite movie was..."

He suddenly hung up and Tamaki cursed. "Stupid fucking bastard."

A good ten minutes had passed before the door someone knocked on the door twice. Just as Tamaki touched the door knob, the door was kicked in, sending Tamaki flying into the opposite wall.

Mori-senpai walked in with Kaoru in his arms as Hikaru was thrown into the room. Kota walked in next; dusting off his hands from what I'm assuming was Hikaru's dirtiness. Kota looked around the room until he spotted us and rushed over. He and my master shared a look with one another before he spoke, "Takashi, can you watch over Kyoya for us?" I saw as Mori-senpai nodded as Haruhi and he switched places.

"Will they be okay, Mori-senpai?" I whispered.

"Kota and Haruhi, yes. Tamaki and Hikaru, no," he smiled.

"Where's Daniel?" I asked, suddenly remembering him still being in the house and scared he could have possibly been in danger.

"Mitsukuni."

I quickly relaxed after hearing that and focus more on what was going on around me.

"-You threatened Kyoya and now Haruhi two times to many," Kota punched already bruised Tamaki. Haruhi stood aside and watched as Tamaki was continually beaten to a pulp before Kota finally dropped Tamaki. Haruhi bent down and whispered to a cowering Tamaki something I couldn't hear before Tamaki's eyes roamed to mine. They held all the misery and pain he inflicted on me and I had to look away before I started to actually  _pity_  him.

Kota made his way to Hikaru, who was trying to crawl away, and picked him up by his shirt before setting him standing in front of him. "I think that you thought you were doing some good by wanting to follow Tamaki and do his bidding, but you weren't. You only hurt yourself and your own brother in the process. How does that make you feel, knowing that at this point, you could never see your own brother after this?"

Hikaru scoffed, "I don't care what any of you think, especially  _him_. All he did was live in my shadow and I  _hate_ it. I hated  _him_! I wanted to be my own person for  _so_  long and he just kept holding me back because he was  _''_ scared' and 'wasn't ready'. I came to resent him and when Tamaki  _finally_ dropped that pussy of a man, Kyoya, I felt it was my chance to be  _me._ "

"That's great and all, but that doesn't justify that you agree to letting my best friend and his boyfriend almost die."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't think 'sorry' is good enough," Kota said.

Without warning, I saw in slow moment as Tamaki leaped up with his knife and ran towards Kota. Kota turned, hitting the knife out of his hand and they began to fight hand-to-hand.

Almost too late, I saw as Hikaru drew a gun out from under his shirt. "Kota," I screamed just as the gun went off.

...

...

...

...

...

**Daniel's Pov**

It had been three hours since Mitsu and I had heard the gun shot, sirens coming and going from the house and Mitsu still wouldn't let me go down stairs. He didn't want me to anything mean that happened down there. I think he was a little scared too and that's why he hasn't moved from hisposition since he grabbed me into his arms at the time of the shot.

What he didn't,  _couldn't_  understand was that I'd seen worse than a gunshot wound. My mother,  _Jess_ , was a police officer whom was a horrible mother who would take me on jobs with her. She would have me in a baby carrier while she went through some of the most gruesome scenes. I would have been able to handle seeing someone got shot...  _Unless it was Mommy Haruhi or Daddy Kwoya._

Fear went through my tiny body at the thought of losing either of them. ' _Not again,'_ I thought.

Just then, my stomach growled loudly which ignited Mitsu's. It broke him out of his trance enough to giggle with me. "Are you hungry, little one," Mitsu asked, rubbing a comforting hand through my hair.

"Who are you calling 'little one', small fry."

"Small fry?! I don't even like fries! Plus I'm four inches taller than you, so ha!" That only made us start giggling again before calming down once again, "I don't know if we should go down there just yet..."

I crossed my arms in response and stomped my foot, knowing I was acting childish and he was just trying to look out for me, but I didn't care. ' _I have a right to act like a child, I am one!'_

Mitsu's phone went off, making us jump. He unlocked it quickly before reading over what I assumed was a text. "No..." He whispered, throwing the phone at the wall as I heard it crack. I watched as he covering his mouth before glancing up at me with guilty eyes...

**~ Haruhi's Pov ~**

_'You can't cry... control it now while you're alone. You have to be strong for Daniel and Mitsukuni...'_ I thought as tears were starting to form again at one red light on my way from the hospital to the beach house to pick Mitsu and Daniel up.

Once I reached there, I texted Mitsu so they could head out to the car. When i didn't get a reply after a few minutes. I went into the house to investigate. "Mitsukuni! Daniel!" I didn't hear a reply, so my best guess was that they were still in Kyoya and I's room. I headed in that direction and before long; I came face to face with a crying Mitsukuni and Daniel.

"Mitsu...!" I heard Daniel whine, "I told you Mommy Haruhi sent you a text but I can't read it!" He stomped his foot while crossing his arms like he was mad at the world.

"Take it easy on him, Daniel. He's going through a lot of emotions right now." Both their heads shot up and Mitsu came running towards me and hugged my waist. I rubbed his back before actually picking him up in my arms.

Daniel looked up to Mitsukuni in jealousy before i scolded him, "I'll pick you up later, Mitsukuni needs more comfort than you right now and that's okay. We all have those times when we each need more affection from others." Mitsukuni took the time to settle his head into the crock of my neck and by the time I made it down the stairs; I could tell it was starting to lull him to sleep.

"Please tell me he's okay. I'll feel guilty if he isn't." he whispered to me.

"He will be in time, Mitsukuni. Right now, he just needs our support."

He nodded and curled up in the back seat with Daniel.

_**At the Hospital** _

Once we found a parking spot, the three of us rushed in the hospital doors and walked over to the desk quickly.

The woman at the desk gave me a small glance before sighing, "Yes?" She asked in a nasally voice and i shuddered at the sound.

"Kyoya Ootori," I asked monotonously even though I wanted to break down right now.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't release any information on that patient," the lady answered without looking at me.

I understood why she couldn't tell me when she didn't even know who i am, but this was ridiculous. ' _I was just here twenty minutes ago!'_

_"_ I'm a family member, Miss, so I'm privy to the information."

She rolled her eyes at me before speaking, "Name."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

She started typing and clicking buttons before she finally stopped, "I'm very sorry, sir, but you're not on his medical contact list so I must ask you to leave and stop persisting."

"I'm his fiancé, so I'm not on his medical list just yet."

She looked at me wearily before scoffing, "An Ootori wouldn't, no,  _can't_  be gay so I'll ask again, please-"

"That's enough, Shannon, let them through." We turned around to be met with a younger looking Yoshio Ootori.  _This must be the oldest son, Yuuichi._ He was wearing a white lab coat and he had the Ootori black hair and black-rimmed glasses. Behind him came a woman in high heels that clacked every time she took a step.

"B-But sir-" the desk lady stammered.

"Just get back to work before I get you fired by my father," he waved her off as she quickly got back to work in the fear of losing her job. He finally turned to us and gave me a small smile.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you, Mr. Fujioka. I'm Yuuichi Ootori." he offered a hand to me.

I stepped forward and just as i was about to accepted it, Yuuichi was pushed out of the way swiftly and my hand was taken by the woman before she pulled me against her in a hug. "I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's sister, but you can call me your sister-in-law!"

"Nice to meet you both, but it would have been nicer if it wasn't under these circumstances and things in the past with your family didn't happen. After you guys disowned Kyoya, we hardly gave you guys a backwards glace."

Fuyumi's smile lessened before she answered me, "I can promise you I didn't have too much to do with that. As soon as I heard that my father and Akito did that, I felt ashamed to call them my family. Yuuichi tried all he could without being disowned himself, so don't be so hard on him."

I sighed and nodded, believing her. Fuyumi turned to Mitsukuni and Daniel behind me and squealed. "Oh! He's so cute! Can I keep him?!" She picked Daniel up into her arms as we walked down the hallway.

I giggled, "I think your brother would be upset with you if you took our son from us."

"Your son?" Fuyumi and Yuuichi questioned.

"It's a long and weird story that we don't have the time for," I said as we reached his room. I pushed open the door and steeled the tears that wanted to form. I looked to see my Kyoya lay there asleep after his surgery on his wounded leg. Luckily, he will be able to walk as Tamaki just barely missed a major artery, but for now he would need to use crutches and eventually a cane if he still felt pain after the first few months.  _'He almost didn't make it... the internal bleeding was almost too much...'_

I looked over to the bed beside him and squeezed my hand into a fist. Takashi was lying in the next bed with a mask over his face to regulate his breathing with Kota sat in a chair next to him, holding his hand and resting his head next to Takashi's side with his eyes open.

Hikaru meant to shoot Kyoya, but Takashi moved in front of him, knowing I would have been devastated and with that, Kota would be moody by default. That and the rate of Kyoya making it if he was injured once again was highly unlikely.

I heard Mitsukuni cry out behind me before i saw him run past me to Takashi. Kota shot up and grabbed Mitsukuni into his arms just before Mitsukuni could jump on the hospital bed. Mitsukuni fought back similarly to the way Daniel once fought me. Once he finally gave up, he hugged Kota tight to him as Kota sunk the floor next to the floor.

I walked over to the chair beside Kyoya's bed and once was settled; I turned to see Fuyumi and Yuuichi standing the doorway, still watching everything. Daniel was still in Fuyumi's arms before he started to squirm and Fuyumi set him down as he ran over to me and pulled at my pant leg as he climbed up into my lap.

"How, Mommy?" Daniel asked, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"What Daniel?"

"How can someone be so mean to Daddy Kwoya?" He sniffled as he looked over to Kyoya before cuddling into my side, "I mean, he's a  _really_  nice boy isn't he? Daddy Kwoya could  _never_ be mean to anybody, right Mommy?I don't want to see Daddy Kwoya or you hurt  _ever_  again, Mommy..." He sniffled.

"Fuck! He's so cute, Haruhi. Can't I just keep him? I'll give you my first-born in exchange..." Fuyumi tried to bribe me, which made Daniel, Yuuichi, and I grin.

"Mommy, what does 'fuck' mean?" Daniel asked innocently, though his eyes told another story.

"It means that your aunt doesn't know how to talk around children," a voice behind us mumbled. We turn to see Kyoya was awake and glaring at his sister.

"Daddy!" Daniel yelled, jumping from my lap to Kyoya's hospital bed, just missing his leg...

"Ugh!" Kyoya groaned, "Daniel, be careful. Daddy's in the hospital, you know."

"Sorry, Kwoya," Daniel apologized as he laid his head on his chest, giving him a big hug.

Kyoya looked up from Daniel to me and gave me a small smile before moving his body over in the bed, being careful of both his leg and Daniel. He patted part of the bed next to him hesitantly, almost like he wasn't sure if I would want to sit with him. I gave him a reassuring smile before shimmying onto the bed while still giving him room. He looked at me, eyes shining bright until they suddenly moved from my eyes, to my lips for a moment, and then over to the door before flittering back to my eyes. They now held a nervous hint in them and nodded to him, letting him silently know it was okay. He glanced back over to his siblings before focusing his eyes back on mine with a steel look in them. He bent forward and gave me a sweet kiss, nothing to platonic or innocent while it not feeling like we were putting on a show. When he pulled back, he let out a wistful sigh before he moved to lay his head on my chest. I wrapped an arm around his back with a sigh and smile of my own as Daniel settled himself so he was lying across both our bodies.

I saw as Mitsukuni walked over to the side of the bed with both a confused and an angry expression on his face. "Where's Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki?"

I felt Kyoya tense in my arms before he relaxed, most likely trying not the show that he was bothered by what happened. I reached a hand down to one of his, giving it a gentle squeeze of support.

"I asked Kaoru to go down with the chief of the police to the station so he could file everything we needed him to against Hikaru and Tamaki."

Mitsukuni studied my face, probably trying to figure out if I was telling the truth that Kaoru wasn't in on it as well, before nodding and walking back over to Takashi.

**~ Kyoya's Pov ~**

I felt as my master moved under me before he spoke, "Fuyumi? Could you take Daniel on a walk around the hospital with Yuuichi? That is, if you're not busy, Yuuichi. I just need to talk to Kyoya about something alone."

"Not at all, Haruhi. We'd be glad to take little Danny on a walk," Fuyumi interjected before our brother had a chance to reply. She quickly grabbed Daniel before exiting the room, almost dragging Yuuichi behind before he stopped her, walking over to Kyoya's side of the bed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here for you, brother, and that neither I nor Fuyumi had anything to do with Father's decision." He reached out a hand and ruffled Kyoya's hair, "Now I'll leave you and fiancé to talk." He followed behind an impatient Fuyumi out the room's door.

Once the room was empty, except for Kota and Hunny-senpai on the other side of the room, i leaned my body up so i could look at my master and give him my full attention. He seemed to be hesitating on whatever he was planning to say as stared down at our intertwined hands.

"So, i have fiancé, huh?" I blushed at the word 'fiancé', embarrassed that I believed any word Yuuichi was saying, much less that.

My master sighed before grinning at me while he replied, "I guess I didn't ask in the best way, huh?"

"No! No, the way you asked was perfect!" I objected, afraid that I was hurting his feelings or pride.

"No, Kyoya," he reached a hand up to my smooth cheek as he continued, "You deserve a better proposal than that. I just...I didn't know what to say that I didn't already say back at the beach house. I love you, Kyoya, and that's all I know right now. I would for you to be my husband, even if we don't get married today or twenty years from now. I'll be happy with however much time you'll give me with you."

"Why would you want to spend your life with someone so broken, so...damaged," I started to reach my hand up to the opposite cheek but my hand was quickly snatched away and intertwined with my master's.

"I would think you would know by now that i love you, scars and all," he reached his own hand to brush the cheek, avoiding the cut we both knew would end up scarring.

I could no longer see the pure love in his eyes as my own started to blur with the happy tears that were flowing down my cheeks. I felt as the pads of his thumbs wipe away the tears under my eyes.

"Would that mean you're no longer my master, Master?" I asked, my voice faltering when I tried to sound hopeful for the change.  _'Face it,'_ I thought to myself, _'you love the control that title gives him over you.'_

He must have heard in my voice as he smirked, "Make that decision when you say yes, because I'm going make sure you stick to it. At least, I hope you're going to say yes..." He drifted off, waiting for my answer.

"I'm saying yes, Master," I replied shyly.

"I'll let you pick out an engagement ring when you're up and moving then," he murmured as he leaned forward, giving me a sweet peck on the lips. He pulled at the bottom of my lip and I just let his tongue gain entrance to my mouth when all of a sudden, something started going off in the room. We quickly jumped apart and turned around, realizing it was Mori-senpai's heart monitor. My master leaped up to alert some doctors down the hall along with my siblings and Daniel and a good five doctors were suddenly rushing in and started doing all kinds of things and tests on Mori-senpai before the noise settled down.

The doctors were exiting just as swiftly as they came in before Kota stopped one by the lab coat sleeve. "Are you going to tell us what the hell happened?! I'd like to know that if that happened again, what was causing so I could possibly avoid almost having a heart attack a long with him!"

"Sir, please calm down," The doctor pleaded as he tried to yank his sleeve out of his hands, "He must have just heard something surprising, there was nothing you could 'prevent' exactly."

Haruhi and I exchanged guilty glances as Kota and Hunny-senpai tried to figure out what he could have possibly heard that would have been surprising to him in what seemed to them to be a quiet room.

"Is he really okay?" I whispered to my master next to me as i looked over to Mori-senpai's bed. Both Kota and Hunny-senpai were moving about around Mori-senpai, trying to make him as comfortable as could be. Daniel just then crawled up onto the bed with us and nestled in-between our sides.

"He's going to be just fine, I think," my master gave me a small smiled as he intertwined our hands; 'He has Kota and Mitsukuni to look after him after all."

' _I guess Takashi and I found our own little families after all...'_  I thought as I fell into content conversation with to my new fiancé and son.

* * *

_**Four Years Later: Daniel's Pov** _

I watched as my Dad walked halfway down the aisle with Aunt Fuyumi to be handed off to Mom, who walked him down the rest of the isle to the altar. As much as Mom joked with Dad that it would have been hilarious if he went with the a little bit of the traditional bride look and wore a small veil, but alas, it was a no go.

By now, with me turning ten in a month or so, I knew how my mom and dad's relationship worked and I couldn't be more proud to call them my parents. It seemed in the beginning for my Dad, especially after the relationship was just between them two after Tamaki got was coming to him, it was difficult to bend his mind that what my mom wanted was what should go. That is, unless it's a safety hazard or it's something that makes dad highly uncomfortable. Then he has to use this thing called a 'safeword' or something. Then mom lets him off the hook for that time being. With Tamaki not around to instill fear or hurt into my dad, things were more normal around the house. Dad got better quickly and we were able to leave that dry hospital quicker than mom and dad were expecting.

Mom and dad then soon finished high school and the three of us moved to America so mom and dad could go to the same college while still being around and raising me. I was surprised that they lasted not being married this long as sickly in love as they were, but they both wanted to make sure they were settled in at college and that they could live with one another in the real world with no maids or cooks. They decide three months ago that they were finally ready and here we are now.

Dad had been going to college for business along with a PhD in children's medicine, wanting to run his own hospital for children in need of help. He even once told me that one wing could even be an adoption agency for children who had gone through abusive parenting or a traumatic experience with no home to go back to. He would never tell me, but I think he was inspired after mom and dad found me.

Mom was going for his degree in law as well as business, wanting to support and help dad the best he could. He wanted to become a lawyer in family court so he could make sure the child was getting the best treatment in sometimes to hardest divorces or break ups.

I glanced behind me to Uncle Kota, dad's best friend as well as best man and Aunt Takashi, who was the only groom's men.  _'To think that mom said that dad hated uncle Kota at first...'_ Then there was Mitsu, who insisted on being mom's 'maid of honor' and Fuyumi, who insisted on taking part in the wedding in every way, was the bride's maid.

I zoned out on the vows as I watched my little cousin Masato squirming in a tired Kaoru's arms in one of the pews of the church. Uncle Kota and Aunt Takashi adopted Masato almost three years ago after they themselves got married and he was five years my junior. Kaoru had been staying with Mitsu, Kota, and Takashi ever since Tamaki and Hikaru were convicted. He felt guilty that he couldn't have prevented my dad and Takashi from getting hurt that day, so he decided that he would help out dad and Takashi in any way he could.

Mitsu decided to say with Takashi until he found someone he loved as much as mom loved dad and Uncle Kota loved Aunt Takashi. Dad said that Mitsu was going to run a cake shop one day because of his loves for sweets. What I thought was sweet was Uncle Kota and Aunt Takashi's profession. Those two went back to their roots and started a martial arts dojo together. They only just bought the lease a month or two ago, so it was still a project in progress, but I can see good things coming out of this dojo in the future...

"I now pronounce you husbands," I heard Grandpa Ranka say as I focused again on the wedding. I watched as my mom and dad leaned towards each other before whispering to each other.

"I love you, Master."

"I love you more, Kyoya."

They then kiss and i sighed at the sight.

_'Maybe I'll meet someone who will love me as much as that... Someone who would change the way they look at things and love me for all parts of me...'_ I thought as a glance down to my left hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone who read this story/bookmarked/reviewed along on the journey. Like i said at the top, leave a review if you want to hear Daniel's story when he's around fourteen or fifteen? Will he find someone that both understands his insecurities and makes him feel stronger and will understand and be okay with him having gay parents? Or will he have to settle with one or the other.
> 
> Or maybe you'll want to read a Kyoya/Haruhi/Kaoru where it's a little similar to this story where Haruhi is still the Dom/master/seme and Kyoya is still the submissive/pup/uke and they were already couple when they met Kaoru on the streets or in some situation where he needs both someone to care for him and someone who he can rely to have the control over his life so nothing can happen again... (I don't know how to word that without ruining the surprise if you guys really want to read and find out ^.^) But question: Should Haruhi be male or female in this story?
> 
> The second one sounds a lot more exciting to me, but I can see the Daniel one being very happy before it crashs with a angst/tragic feeling before it gets better and the other one being a a confusing mystery feel as Kaoru settles with Kyoya and Haruhi. I think I'm getting this idea from a book of some sort, but whatever :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading my story and I would really appreciate it if you could review my story so I know if anyone really is interested in this plot? :)


End file.
